


The Bee's Redemption

by MiraculousPyro



Series: The Bee's Knees [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a dense idiot, Akuma Possession, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Audrey went back to New York, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Chloe needs a hug, Chloé Bourgeois Knows, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Chloé Bourgeois's Queen Bee Identity is Secret, Chloé gets one from Ladybug, Chloé has brain cells, Chloé is now happy, Chloé makes good plans, Crying, Disguise, Episode Fix-It: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, Episode: s02 Catalyste | Catalyst (Heroes' Day Part 1), Episode: s02 Le Patineur | Frozer, Episode: s02 Maledikteur | Malediktator, Episode: s02 Mayura (Heroes' Day Part 2), Episode: s02 Queen Wasp (Queen's Battle Part 2), Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Flirting, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Good Friend Chloé Bourgeois, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Love pentagram, Makin the love square more complicated without adding any more people, Mild Language, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Rewrite, Romance, adrien is a dork, chloe is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousPyro/pseuds/MiraculousPyro
Summary: If the bee miraculous was swiped from Chloe's hands before she could transform into Queen Bee, the story would turn out much differently.A rewrite of the story starting from Queen Wasp.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: The Bee's Knees [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749241
Comments: 62
Kudos: 169





	1. Queen Wasp

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because Chloe is one of my favorite characters but she deserves better. 
> 
> Also Audrey is a bitch.

"Then come to New York with me!" Audrey Bourgeois exclaimed, placing Marinette's hat back onto Adrien's head, "I'll make you the biggest name in fashion! I'm sure you'll even upstage Gabriel." 

"I'll be able to model for you." Adrien said with his usual smile. 

At this point Marinette's brain was starting to short circuit. She had just been asked to go to New York with Audrey Bourgeois to become a fashion designer. Audrey Bourgeois had just recognised her talents, the Queen of fashion had just said Marinette had talent. 

"We'll be there for you honey," Sabine chimed in, "No matter what you decide." 

Marinette was filled with emotion, her dream was coming true. She could be a fashion designer on the level of Gabriel Agreste! 

But… 

She was also Ladybug. She couldn't jist leave Paris in the hands of Chat Noir and whoever Master Fu would choose as the next Ladybug. 

"My helicopter will be leaving for the airport at 8 o'clock tonight." Audrey said, cutting into Marinette's thoughts. 

Oh god, now there's a deadline! Marinette screamed inwardly, putting her hands on her cheeks and looking down at the floor. 

"Isn't this great for Marinette, Chloé?" Adrien said, causing Marinette to look at the girl. 

Who seemed to be writhing with anger. She was looking at the floor and her hands were bunched into fists at her sides. 

This can't be good. Marinette thought just as Chloé pulled her head up. 

"It's ridiculous," Chloé screamed, "Utterly ridiculous!" Chloé looked at her mother with an angry expression, "I've never been to New York with you and you're taking Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Chloé screamed with anger. 

This isn't going to end well. Marinette thought as she noticed an oddly large lump in Chloé's pocket. 

"I'm taking her because she's exceptional, Claudette," the woman paused, almost like she was trying to remember her own daughter's name, "er.. Chloé." 

"I'm exceptional too!" Chloé shouted in reply. 

Audrey examined her nails, "The only exceptional thing about you, my dear, is your mother." 

Ouch. Marinette inwardly cringed when Audrey said that. It was just… cruel. Marinette shared a look with Adrien. He was obviously thinking the same thing. 

"Audrey dear!" Mayor Bourgeois exclaimed, grabbing his daughter's shoulders, only to be pushed off by Chloé. 

"I'll show you how exceptional I can be!" Chloé exclaimed, digging into her pocket and pulling out… 

The miracle box Marinette had lost earlier. God damn it, if course Chloé found it. Marinette inwardly facepalmed, Why universe? Why? 

Chloé whipped the box out and went to open it up… 

And it was snatched out of her hands by Gabriel. 

Oh thank God. Marinette thought. 

"This symbol," Gabriel muttered, examining the box, "it's the same one from my book." He looked up from the box to look at Chloé, "What is this, and where did you get it?" 

"It looks absolutely horrendous!" Audrey sneered, "Why would you carry around such an ugly thing?" 

Chloé tried to snatch the box back from Gabriel but failed, "It's a miraculous, obviously! I found it at the Eiffel Tower. I was obviously fated to be a superhero." 

"Chloé dear, what exactly is a 'miraculous'?" Mayor Bourgeois asked tentatively. 

Chloé scoffed at her father, "It's a magical piece of jewelry that gives people superpowers, like Ladybug and Chat Noir. Shouldn't you know about it since it's what Hawkmoth wants?" 

"Oh yes," Audrey exclaimed like she had remembered something, "Ladybug had that box at while akumatised or whatever. She was trying to give it to some girl, but the girl got glittered like, a second later." 

Everyone went quiet and stared at Audrey with a concerned look. "Why are you all staring at me like that?" 

"Um," Marinette spoke up, "People don't usually remember what happened when they were akumatised." 

Audrey shrugged,"That's just how exceptional I am." 

Marinette pushed that fact out of her mind and went back to the topic of the miraculous, "So this box belongs to Ladybug then. We should get it back to her." 

Chloé looked at Marinette like she was a three eyed cow, which is likely what Chloé thought about Marinette, "Are you crazy? It's mine!" Chloé screamed, "I am destined to be a superheroine!" 

"Chloé, darling, if it belongs to Ladybug We half to give it back," Mayor Bourgeois said cautiously, "Also, I'm not sure if giving you magic powers is the safest idea." 

Chloé's face was red with rage, "You people are ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! I hate every one of you!" Chloé turned around and stormed out of the building, closely followed by Mayor Bourgeois who was running after her." 

Audrey scoffed, "Ugh, What a disappointment." 

Audrey walked off towards the news reporters, obviously intending to get more publicity. 

Gabriel was still holding the box, examining it. 

"Um, sir." Marinette said softly, she had to get the box from the man but didn't want to get on his bad side. 

Gabriel looked at Marinette, "Yes, what do you want?" 

"Um," Marinette squirmed under the man's gaze, "I have an idea of how we could return the box back to Ladybug." 

"What?" Gabriel blinked, "Oh, yes, returning the box, yes, we do have to do that, unfortunately." 

Unfortunately? What is that supposed to mean? "Well, my friend runs the Ladyblog. I could get her to post something about it to get Ladybug's attention." 

"Yes, good idea." Gabriel held the box out and placed it in Marinette's hands, "Make sure it gets back to her." Gabriel turned to Adrien, "Let's go home." Gabriel started to walk away. 

"Bye Marinette!" Adrien said, causing a blush to spread across Marinette's face. "You should go see Alya now. See you later." Adrien followed his father out of the building. 

Marinette turned to her parents, "Um, I have to go see Alya now, see you at dinner!"

Marinette ran off towards Alya's place. She had to get Alya to post something about the box so Gabriel and Adrien don't get suspicious.

_________________

Chloé slammed the door to her room and locked the door behind her. 

It was unbelievable! The nerve of those people! Taking her miraculous! Her shot at fame and a chance to impress her mother. It was utterly ridiculous! 

Chloé picked a lamp and chucked it at the tv. In what cannot be described as a temper tantrum Chloé went around her room throwing things around and shattering any class object. 

Eventually Chloé was sick of breaking things. It didn't matter. Daddy would replace it all anyways. Chloé sat in the corner if her destroyed room, pulled her legs into her arms and started crying. 

And didn't stop until the akuma landed on the sunglasses she wore on her head. 

___________________

Gabriel had felt the intense negative emotions the entire way home, slowly growing every passing minute. This was his opportunity to succeed, he would create an akuma more powerful than Style Queen.

He wasn't finished yet. 

As soon as Gabriel arrives home he sent Adrien to his room and went to his office. Inside the office he locked the door and went down the secret elevator to the secret basement. 

He transformed into Hawkmoth and opened the large window that faced out onto Paris. 

Gabriel still doesn't know how the builders did that, seeing as though the window was pretty far underground. 

Hawkmoth evilized one of the white akuma and sent it out into Paris. 

A few minutes later it landed on Chloé Bourgeois. 

"Chloé Bourgeois, we meet again, I am Hawkmoth! You should be the hero of Paris. It is your destiny. They unfairly took the miraculous from you, when it rightfully belongs to you. Remind me, which miraculous was it, and what powers does it give?" 

"The bee miraculous, it gives me the power to immobilize my enemies." The girl replied. 

"I see. Then I will give you infinite access to that power. You will be able to immobilize anybody you wish, and prove to everybody just how exceptional you really are! In return, all I ask for is the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Can you do that for me?" 

"Absolutely, Hawkmoth!" 

As the girl transformed into The Hive Empress, a grin appeared on Hawkmoth's face. This would be the most the one to succeed. The pure volume of negative emotion that came from this akuma was vastly superior to any he had formerly created. 

This was the one. 

Today was the day he would be able to see Emilie awake again. 

___________________

"Miraculous Ladybug!" 

The magical ladybugs spread out across Paris, reanimating everyone who had been touched by the bees from The Hive Empress. 

Ladybug leaned down to where Chloé was kneeling on the floor. Ladybug saw the girl wipe the tears from her eyes, only smearing the makeup she had on her face. 

"I'm so sorry Ladybug." Chloé sobbed, "I just wanted to do something that my mother would be proud of, but instead I just became a villain again. I'm ridiculous, utterly ridiculous." 

Ladybug heard Chat shoo the reporters away as she pulled Chloé in for a hug. The blond obviously didn't expect it and gave a small intake of breath. 

"You didn't do anything wrong Chloé, if I were in your shoes I would have done the same thing. Your problem is that you have the wrong role model." 

Chloé pushed Ladybug away and wiped her face once again. "What do you mean by that?" 

"You try too much to be like your mother, you try to act like her, you even went along with her when she was akumatised just to try and get some recognition from her. The problem is that she's a stuck up bitch who obviously doesn't care for you." 

"Ladybug! Language!" Chat shouted. 

"Shut up kitty, we're having an emotional moment." Ladybug retorted. 

"Okay." 

Chloé's tears were coming faster now, completely ruining her makeup, "I know my mom isn't a good person, but she's the only person I look up to. I've done everything jist to try and impress her and.. and.." 

"And she can't even remember your name." Ladybug cut in, "Chloé, you need to find a better role model. And if not a role model, just try to be somebody who your friends would be proud of. I know you have at least three of those." 

Chloé wiped her eyes again before looking at Ladybug again, "No, I only have two. Maybe not even that. There's Sabrina, who acts more like a servant, and Adrien but he seems to be avoiding me lately. And that's it. Everybody else hates me." 

Ladybug smiled at the blond, "Don't forget to include me." 

"What?" Chloé sniffled, "You're… my friend?" 

Ladybug placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, "Chloé, I would be proud to call a strong woman like you my friend." 

Chloé wiped her eyes one more time, "Thank you Ladybug." 

"Now let's get you home." 

_____________________

Ladybug sat on one of the taller beams of the Eiffel Tower, thinking about the day, when Chat Noir appeared next to her. 

"Fun day, M'lady?" Chat asked in a sarcastic voice. 

"Ya, it was great!" Ladybug rolled her eyes, "Two uber-powerful akumas, one of which I had to deal with on my own, I also temporarily lost a miraculous. Luckily, the Ladyblogger got it back to me. Master Fu gave me a long lecture, which was not fun." 

"Sorry about that 'akuma by yourself thing' I was turned into glitter." 

"It's fine kitty, I had Plagg to help me out. By the way, your kwami is just the cutest little thing!" 

Chat raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you sure your really met Plagg? It wasn't some faker from another reality?" 

"You complain about your kwami all the time but have you never seen how cute he is! I meen, he has little cat ears and his eyes are just so cute. And his little tough guy attitude is so adorable!" 

Chat Noir looked horrified, "Please, for the sake of my sanity, stop." 

Ladybug laughed at the face her kitty was making. 

"So about the Chloé thing." Chat spoke up, ending Ladybug's laughter. 

Ladybug sighed, "I used to hate the girl, thought she was the worst person to walk the earth." 

Ladybug paused.

"What made you change your mind?" Chat Noir asked. 

"I learned about her family life. Her mother is the worst kind of person. Can't even remember her own daughter's name and would rather take a random girl back to New York with her rather than her own daughter, whom she can't even remember the name of." 

Ladybug paused again.

"But, her mother wasn't around most of Chloé's life so she had to look for role models elsewhere right? Or maybe this is just her personality." 

Ladybug shook her head, "Just because somebody isn't around much doesn't mean they can't be a role model. Chloé wanted her mother to acknowledge her, so she acted like she had seen her mother act. When that didn't work she tried sucking up to her mother, even while akumatised. Finally in a last ditch effort for her mother's love, she was going to become a superhero with the miraculous I had lost. That, along with her basically useless father who just throws money at problems hoping they'll go away, she does not have a loving home life. Being able to stay in a situation like that for 15 years." Ladybug shook her head, "I can't imagine the strength it took." 

Ladybug looked over to see Chat smiling at her in a way she had never seen, "What?" 

"Nothing M'lady, I was just reminded how incredible you are." 

Ladybug laughed, "Whatever." 

That's when her yoyo buzzed with a message. 

"Huh, who could that be?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed, I renamed Queen Wasp to The Hive Empress because without the miraculous and Chloe's superhero persona name to work off of Hawkmoth would definitely name her something dumb like that.
> 
> There will be an accompanying group chat fic which will run parallel to this fic(that's what that little bit at the end was).
> 
> I had lots of fun writing this and I hope y'all enjoyed it. I thing Chloe deserves better. Chloe is seriously misunderstood, she had terrible role models and grew up without love from her parents.
> 
> Also Audrey is a bitch.


	2. Malediktator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the class angers Chloe into leaving school she takes that anger out on her father, who becomes Malediktator. 
> 
> Queen Bee time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is alot longer than any I've posted and I worked really hard on it so I hope you enjoy.

"So, Ladybug," Chloé asked the superhero sitting across from her, "which was the most difficult akuma battle you've had so far?" 

Ladybug's face twisted in thought before giving her answer, "I would have to say either you or your mother, which were both in the same day." 

Ladybug paused to put another one of those rich people pastries in her mouth, which were from the Dupain-Cheng Bakery so it wasn't a novel taste by any means. 

"Style Queen was just horrible. She was in touchable and my lucky charm did basically nothing. Also, my partner was otherwise indisposed at the time so I had to deal with it myself." Ladybug sighed, "I think I may still be sore from that fight sometimes." 

"So what about Hive Empress was so challenging?" Chloé asked with interest. 

"Well, Hive Empress had her small bees spread out around Paris, so my movement was limited. Many people were paralyzed so I didn't have a good space to fight without civilians getting in the way. Also, I was still super tired from Style Queen, so that didn't really help. If the bees weren't like 3 times larger than normal bees and glowing a bright yellow, I probably would have gotten stung and lost." 

Chloé laughed at that, "Good thing they were then!" 

"That's not Ladybug!" Somebody shouted, "You probably hired somebody to play her!" 

The entire class turned their attention away from the video Chloé was playing on the screen to look at Ivan, the source of the comment. 

Chloé paused the video and whipped around to look at the class, "Of course it's the real Ladybug, are you people blind?"

Marinette put her hand on her forehead, she was realising just how criticising people were of Chloé. 

"Chloé," Miss Bustier cut in, "would you mind telling us why you chose Ladybug for your assessment?" 

"Well," Chloé answered with a smug tone, "our assessment was to choose an important person in French history and write an interview with them. So I cut our the writing part and got an interview with Ladybug, who has saved France multiple times." 

"Chloé, why would the real Ladybug show up just for your stupid school project." Alya shouted, standing up and and pointing at the screen, "I mean, Ladybug's boobs aren't nearly that large!" 

Marinette turned to her best friend with an eyebrow raised, Is she trying to pick a fight? Cause I will fight her. 

"Alya, I don't know what you mean." Adrien said, also looking at the particular area at the screen, "Those look about the right size to me." 

The whole class went quiet and turned to look at Adrien. What exactly did he just say?

"Um, Adrien," Alix said, having the courage nobody else had, "Do you spend a lot of time looking at Ladybug's boobs?" 

Marinette watched Adrien's eyes snap away from the screen and look around the class. A blush appeared on his face and he slowly slid down in his chair, obviously embarrassed. 

"Dude has Ladybug as his phone background." Nino speaks up, "He's a little obsessed." 

Marinette decided to push that fact into the void of things she would never think about again. Like ever. 

Marinette felt bad for Chloé, but couldn't really do much. Everybody knew that she had a strong dislike of Chloé so she couldn't really defend Chloé without her getting suspicious. But was there anything she could do?

As Marinette was thinking, Alya started to talk again, "Chloé we all know Ladybug doesn't even like you very much. Every time the two of you interact, Ladybug rolls her eyes and does her best to get away from you. We aren't blind." 

Marinette watched as Chloé's face twisted in anger. Marinette was pleasantly surprised when Chloé took a deep breath to try and calm down, "Just watch till the end," Chloé said in a contained voice, "I'll prove to you that it is the real Ladybug." 

"Oh please," Alix chimed in, "What are we going to see? Some special effects Lucky Charm that drops a full cosmetics kit and Ladybug does your make up?" 

The class started to laugh as Chloé's face turned red from anger, "Fine then! You people don't deserve to see the rest of it anyways!" Chloé stomped back to her seat, slamming the remote onto the teacher's desk. 

"Oh, what a shame." A voice from the back of the room said sarcastically. 

The class started laughing as Marinette turned to see Nathaniel with wide eyes and a hand over his mouth. He obviously hadn't meant to say that, he was too nice a guy. 

"Stop laughing!" Chloé yelled at the class, "Ladybug and I are good friends. She said so herself!" 

"Oh please Chloé!" Alya says as she starts messing with her phone, "You find the miraculous that Ladybug accidently dropped and now you think that you two are rest friends." 

Alya swiped up on her phone and an article appeared on the projector screen. 

How did she do that? That's not how projectors work! Marinette thought also how is the projection fully visible in this bright room?" 

The article on the screen was from the Ladyblog. It was about the lost miraculous and telling the story of it. Marinette hadn't wanted to tell Alya the story but Alya was very convincing. 

She got Nino to send Marientte a shirtless Adrien pic. Marinette was easily convinced. 

"Ugh!" Chloé scoffed, "I'm so done with you losers! Including you Sabrina! I saw you laughing!" 

Sabrina gasped before she started crying about how she betrayed her best friend. 

Chloé stood up from her seat, "You people are ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! You will pay for doubting me!" Chloé stomped out of the classroom 

"Chloé!" Miss Bustier called after her, "class is not over yet!" 

The whole class went quiet for a minute. The class always did these kinds of things to Chloé but this was the first time she has just left. 

"Guys, that was a bit mean." Marinette said, getting up out if her seat. 

"Marinette, she obviously hired a fake Ladybug and even had her say that she was one of the strongest akumas." Alya replied, "I mean, who is proud that they were a strong akuma?" 

Marinette grabbed the remote that Chloé had pit on the teacher's desk, went back to Chloé's video, and hit play. 

"Marinette what are you doing?" Alya asked, no reply coming from Marinette. 

A few minutes of dialogue went by before Marinette went forward in the video, playing just a few minutes before the end. 

"So," video Chloé was saying, "my next question is about your partner Chat…" 

She was interrupted by a loud beeping sound. Ladybug pulled out her yoyo and opened it up, "There's an akuma, sorry Chloé, I have to go." 

An annoyed look appeared on Chloé's face, but quickly vanished, "That's fine Ladybug I think I have enough footage. Thanks for coming." 

"Least I could do after you taught Chat how to text like a normal person." 

Ladybug popped one last pastry in her mouth before running off camera. Chloé made an angry pointing motion at whoever was behind the camera and the camera turned to watch Ladybug jump off of the roof and swing away using her yoyo. 

The camera turned back to Chloé, "So, that was my interview with a person from French history." There was a short pause, "Come on, turn the camera off!" 

The video ended.

And so did everyone's doubt in the Ladybug being fake. 

Marinette turned back to the class to see many ashamed faces, and an shocked face from Alya. Marinette walked back to her seat and sat back down without a word. 

______________________

Chloé didn't bother shutting the car door behind her as she stormed into the hotel. Chloé took the elevator up to her room. She locked the door behind her and slid down to the floor, back against the door. 

The room was dark and all signs of her temper tantrum last week were gone. Every lamp and glass pane replaced. 

Chloé didn't feel like doing anything at that moment. She didn't even feel like crying. Chloé just sat there.

Chloé heard her phone go off, it was probably just Sabrina. She grabbed it out of her pocket and was about to throw it when it sounded again. 

Taking a peek at the screen, Chloé realised it wasn't Sabrina. 

It was Ladybug. 

______________________

Chloé felt a lot better after talking with Ladybug for a while. She had gotten up off of the floor, turned the light on, and sat on the couch. Somehow, Ladybug had heard about what Alya had said and had some words to say about that. 

A few people had come by to check on her, she had sent them away. Her father had sent them, since apparently he can't be bothered to do it himself. Adrien had also texted Chloé trying to explain the boob thing, that put a smile of her face.

Chloé heard another knock on her door. 

"Go away Jean Dave. I'm not hungry." Chloé yells. 

"Chloé darling, it's your dear father, please open the door." Her father's voice said through the door." 

Chloé reluctantly pulled herself off the couch and opened the door, "What do you want?"

"I heard about what happened to you at school today. Those kids were very mean to you. So, I bought you this diamond-encrusted phone case." 

He took out a small box and opened it up. Inside was… well she couldn't tell what was inside since it was shining like the sun. 

Chloé grabbed the box out of his hands and smashed it on the floor, causing a small scream from her father. 

"Chloé, why would you..." 

"You think all my problems can be solved with money!" Chloé yelled, "Oh, kids are making fun of my daughter at school," Chloé exclaimed sarcastically, "I'll give her a phone case that will make it impossible to use her phone. Great idea! That won't cause any more people to make fun of me!" 

"But, Chloé, I…" 

"You are a horrible father! All this power, being the mayor of Paris and being a millionaire, and you can't even take care of your daughter properly. It's ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!" 

"I…" 

"Get OUT!" 

Chloé slammed the door of her father, going back to the couch. She pulled out her phone. Adrien was in class now and Ladybug want responding anymore.

After a few minutes Chloé found herself scrolling through Instagram when her door exploded. 

Her door exploded. 

"Chloé darling, come with me and we will rule the world." Her father(?) said in a unusualy commanding voice. 

"Daddy, did you get akumatised? Ugh. This is a pain." 

Chloé pulled up the miraculous texting app and sent a message that there was an Akuma at the hotel. 

"I am Malediktator now, come on sweetie, let's go punish those kids at your school." 

"No thanks, that could ruin my nails." Chloé lied, in truth, she was scared out of her mind, "You can go without me, I'll just stay here." 

"But honey, we could have some family bonding time." 

"I. Don't. Want. To. Go." Chloé said, expressing every word. 

Malediktator flinched away from Chloé. Ew, even akumatised Daddy is a pushover. 

"Um, ok dear, I'll be back once I bring Paris under my supreme rule!" 

Malediktator stomped out of the room, allowing Chloé to breath one massive sigh of relief. She opened up the texting app to see that Ladybug was on her way. 

"Please Ladybug," Chloé whispered, curling up into a ball, "save my father." 

_______________________

Marinette had been texting a while before lunch but had stopped since Chloé had seemed in a better mood. 

It was lunch at the moment and Marinette was sitting on a bench, eating a sandwich that she had made that morning. Alya was rambling on about how Ladybug gave Chloé an interview and Adrien was enjoying the non-croissant pastries that Marinette had brought for him. Nino was off talking to Kim and Max. So Marinette was stuck with either listening to Alya's salty ramble. 

At least until Marinette's phone went off. 

Checking it, it was Chloé again. 

Chloé's father had been akumatised. 

"Oh, shit." Marinette muttered, causing Alya to look over her shoulder. 

"What's wrong?" Her best friend said. 

Marinette turned off her phone before Alya could get a look, "Nothing, I have to get home."

Alya raised eyebrow and bites into her sandwich, "You better hurry up girl, the next class starts in 20 minutes."

"Ya, I know." 

A few minutes later, an akuma alert sounds around the city. Marinette hides behind some bushes and transforms into Ladybug. 

And nobody saw her. Transparent ass bush and not a single soul saw the bright flash of transformation. Not a single person, because that's how the universe works, no exceptions. 

Ladybug swung up to the roof of the school to see a helicopter approaching the school. Inside sat a very bright blue akuma with lots of gold accessories. Ladybug watched as the helicopter stopped and hovered just above the school building. 

Malediktator seemed to place his fingers in front of his face and mutter something, then a small ball of light appeared on his fingertips. Then the ball grew and grew. Until it was bigger than the helicopter. 

Ladybug badly managed to make out the last words. "-this school a demolition site!" 

He trust the ball downwards and everybody hit by the blast started to destroy. The school, notebooks, phones, anything they could get their hands on. Unfortunately Alya and Nino got hit by the blast. 

"This will surely make Chloé darling happy, this school being destroyed by the people who love it!" Marinette heard as the man landed the helicopter. 

"Sir, do you have a permit for this demolition."  
Chat said, landing on one of the helicopter blades. Where had he come from? 

"I don't need a permit! I am Malediktator! All powerful super-mayor or Paris! I will take ove this city so that my Chloé Dear can finally be happy."

Ladybug paused, What in the hell did Chloé say to this dude. Ladybug thought, This is just sad. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged the this shit is weird look before turning back to the akuma.

"Nobody owns Paris," Ladybug shouted, "It belongs to everyone!" 

And the fight began. 

_______________________

Chloé hadn't moved for the past couple hours. She was to busy sorting through her feelings. Emotions were weird and Chloé had never paid much attention to hers. She had been to focused on the latest fashion trend or bossing people around for that. Chloé remembered her mother saying that emotion made you look old. Chloé realised now just how horrible of a person she was. 

Daddy was just trying to cheer her up and she yelled at him for being a horrible parent. Chloé wasn't sure she would have done any better if she was in his shoes. 

Or maybe not his shoes. Daddy wore ugly shoes. 

Chloé's mind started to drift to her classmates. She had been so horrible to them, it's no wonder why they hated her. Of course nobody would believe she got an interview with Ladybug. Chloé thought back on the incident. It's no wonder Césaire and Dupain-Cheng would attack her like that. It could have easily been faked as Dupain-Cheng said. 

Wait, Dupain-Cheng didn't say that, Césaire did. Then what had Dupain-Cheng said? 

Chloé thought about it and realised Marinette had said… 

Nothing. 

Not a word. 

Marinette had definitely been there, so why hadn't she said anything? She was usually one of the main people to point out Chloé's bullshit. 

Wait, why was she there at all? 

Over the weekend Marinette had been invited to go to New York with Mother. 

Why hadn't she gone? 

"What the…" Chloé mumbled as she uncurled from the couch and reached for her phone. 

And noticed Ladybug standing a few feet away. 

Chloé nearly jumped off the couch, her phone going flying through the air, luckily being caught by Ladybug.

"How long have you been there?" Chloé asked. 

"A few minutes," Ladybug said a little awkwardly, "I had tried to call out to you a few times but you didn't respond so I figured I should wait until you noticed me." 

Chloé stared at the superhero with disbelief, "There is an active akuma, what the hell are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Well, Chat got turned into a cat by Malediktator, and I need somebody to help me take out this akuma." 

"So, what the hell are you doing here?" Suddenly, Chloé's brain cells started to work, "Wait, do you mean.. me?"

Ladybug smiled and reached into her yoyo, pulling out the small box Chloé had held a few days ago. "Chloé Bourgeois, here is the Bee Miraculous, which grants you the power to immobilize your opponent. You will use it for the greater good. Once the job is complete, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?" 

Chloé felt her eyes start to water as she grabbed the box out of Ladybug's hand, "It's ridiculous that you even have to ask, utterly ridiculous." 

Chloé opened the box and a bright light appeared, after spinning around her a couple times, it solidifies into Pollen. "How may I please you my queen?" 

"Pollen!" Chloé squealed in excitement before remembering that Ladybug was standing only a few feet away. Chloé cleared her throat, "I mean, good to see you again Pollen." 

Chloé heard Ladybug giggle at that. Chloé decided to ignore it. 

"Pollen, Buzz on!" Chloé shouted, and was encased in a bright light. When the light vanished, she was wearing a black and yellow superhero suit. She had a weird spinning tip thing on her belt and there was a black ribbon in her hair. 

Chloé pulled off the top thing from her belt and a small ring attached to a string instantly attached to her middle finger, "What the?" Chloé tried to shake it off but it wouldn't come off. 

Ladybug leaned over, "Oh, I think our weapons are similar. Look." Ladybug grabbed the yoyo off her belt and showed Chloé that a small ring attached to a string was also on her finger. 

"So, how do you get it off?" 

"Just put the thing back." 

Chloé placed the top back on her belt and the ring detached, "Huh, neat." 

"Come on, let's go." Ladybug opened the glass door to Chloé's balcony and jumped off the building. 

Chloé readied herself, grabbing the spinning top from her belt, ran and jumped off the building. 

She threw the top and it landed on the side of a nearby building and started to spin. Soon, the line tightened and Chloé was swinging threw the city like Ladybug. 

After a few more throws, Chloé got the hang of it, it was kind of easy since the top did a lot of the corrections to her throw. 

Swinging through the city Chloé started to forget about all the problems in her life. 

Ladybug was swinging next to her and gave Chloé a dorky, toothy grin. Chloé hated grins like that. But this time… 

Chloé grinned back. 

______________________

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug shouted throwing the laser pointer in the air. 

Chloé stopped to the ground as the magical ladybugs returned everything to the way it should be. Ladybug dropped beside her 

Chat Noir dropped in behind them, "Aw, don't tell me I missed out on the party." He said in his smug tone." 

"Yup, you missed Queen Bee and Ladybug save Paris!" Ladybug said. 

"Hey! I haven't picked out my superhero name, you can't just pick it for me!" Chloé shouted. 

Ladybug raised an eyebrow, "Oh please, you were going to pick Queen Bee anyways." 

Chloé didn't answer because Ladybug was correct and she was going to pick Queen Bee. 

Ladybug giggled a little before putting out her fist. 

Queen Bee smiled and joined her fist with Ladybug's. 

"Pound it!" The two heroines said in unison. 

Chloé heard a beeping sound come from her miraculous and one from Ladybug's as well. 

Queen Bee and Ladybug ran behind the corner of the building and Chloé dropped her transformation, handing the miraculous back to Ladybug. 

"Thank you Ladybug. For everything." Chloé said a hit awkwardly. 

Ladybug pulled Chloé in for a hug. What is with this girl and hugging?

"Don't worry about I Chloé, I'm the hero of Paris, it's what I do." Ladybug realeased Chloé and stepped back, "I'll see you later Chloé. Bug out!" 

Chloé watched as Ladybug swung out into the Parisian night. Chloé went around the corner to her father, who was having a conversation with Sabrina's father. 

"Daddy!" Chloé ran at him and tackled him with a hug. 

"Oh, Chloé." He said a bit surprised. 

"I'm sorry Daddy, I was mean and cruel to you. I shouldn't have said those things." 

Chloé felt her father's arms wrap around her, "It's alright darling, I forgive you." 

Being held in her father's arms, Chloé was the happiest she'd been in a long time. 

_____________________

The next day when Chloé walked into the classroom, an orange blur slammed into her. Sabrina was hugging Chloé with all her might, "I'm sorry for laughing yesterday! Please don't abandon me!"

Chloé pushed the girl off, "I guess I can forgive you. You are my best friend after all." 

A large smile covered Sabrina's face when Chloé said those words, which caused Chloé to smile a little. 

"Um Chloé." A voice said from behind Sabrina. Chloé pushed Sabrina to the side to reveal Ivan and… 

Oh, it's Césaire. 

"What do you want, bloggerbrat?" Chloé said with a good amount of venom in her voice. 

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry about yesterday, I was out of line and should have believed you." The blogger said apologetically

"Um, same here," the big guy said. 

Chloé raised an eyebrow, what had brought this on?

"You were so convinced my interview was fake yesterday, what made you change your mind?" 

The blogger rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, after you left yesterday, Marinette said that we were being mean, grabbed the remote and skipped to the end. Where it clearly showed that it was the real Ladybug. So, I'm sorry." 

Chloé felt her eyes bulge out of her sockets. Dupain-Cheng did what? Why the hell would bakerbrat defend Chloé? It made no sense. 

Chloé realised that the two people apologizing to her were waiting for her response. 

"Hmph, I forgive you. But do it again and I will end you." Chloé walked past them and went to her seat.

As Marinette ran into the classroom just before class started, Chloé was still wondering why she would bother to defend Chloé. Marinette hated Chloé. Why would one side with their enemy over their friend. 

Chloé found herself staring at Marinette a lot that day and Chloé realised something. 

Marinette looks a lot like Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit cried and I wrote this shit. (I cried because the hug scene was emotional and it was 3 am and I was sleep deprived and I get emotional when sleep deprived)(just clearing that up cause someone in my discord got worried about me)
> 
> Chloe is the deepest character and she needs more love. 
> 
> Don't forget I have a group chat fic that goes along with this story. The chapter that goes with this chapter should be out in the next couple days. 
> 
> Now that I've finished Malediktator, I get to rip Frozer to shreds, muhahahaha!


	3. Frozer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe invites herself to the emergency meeting and has a plan to make Adriette happen. To the ice rink!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this. I loved tearing Frozer apart. I hope y'all like reading it.

"This ia going to be your worst mess up in history." Alya exclaimed, "You have got to get yourself out of this right now!" Alya turned away from Marinette and turned to the other girls sitting around her, "Ideas girls, quick." The blogger said, snapping her fingers.

Marinette heard the girls around her spit out ideas but none of them registered in her mind. Marinette wasn't sure she wanted to get out of this.

Marinette had been in love with this boy for the better part of the last year and he hasn't even considered her an option. He asked her for advice for another girl, Marinette obviously didn't even register as a possible romantic partner for him.

"Actually girls, I don't think I want to-" Marinette was cut off by Anarka yelling from above deck.

"Jules! Some blond lassie is here to see ye friend Marinette, I'm sending her down!"

Marinette was momentarily confused, the only blond girl she had as a friend was Rose. Unless…

No…

In walked Chloé, she was walking as if she was walking as if she was in a sewer, "Ew, why is there so much stuff on the floor? I'm going to break a heel!" The blond whined as she made her way over to the small group.

"Chloé, what the hell are you don't here?" Alix exclaimed.

"What are you here to make fun of Marinette's latest screw up?" Alya asked, rolling her eyes.

Marinette was confused, what was Chloé doing here. The brunette was close to Chloé as Ladybug, but not as Marinette. So She couldn't possibly be here to help.

"Hmph," Chloé scoffed, plopping herself down on the couch between Alix and Rose, "I'm here to repay Dupain-Cheng a favor."

Marinette raised an eyebrow, "Chloé, since when do you owe me a favor?"

"Since a week ago when you went against the entire class to prove me not a liar." As Chloé talked, Rose moved over to sit on Juleka's lap, and Chloé moved over to the spot where Rose was sitting.

"Chloé, are you talking about your interview with Ladybug?" Mylene asked.

"Yes, that should be obvious." Chloé rolled her eyes, "Now, I heard about what you said from Adrien. Bitch, you really messed up."

"Well," Marinette said, "As I was tying to say before you came in, I'm not sure I want to cancel."

"Good," Chloé says, "my plan doesn't involve you canceling."

Wait? She has a plan already? "No, what I mean is, I may just give up on Adrien." There was a collective gasp from everyone except Chloé, "I mean, I've had a crush on him for the better part of a year, and he hasn't noticed at all. Then he goes and asks me for date advice for another girl, I'm not sure he even considers me as a romantic option. We may just be meant to be friends."

The room was silent for a second before the girls, except for Chloé, burst into debate.

Marinette sighed and got out of her chair, ahe was about to walk out of the room when she heard something.

Was that… laughing?

Marinette looked back to see that the debating had ended and everyone was looking at Chloé, who was laughing harder than Marinette had ever seen her laugh.

She was laughing so hard that she was holding her stomach and…

Snorting?

Chloé Bourgeois snorted when she laughed?

After a few minutes, Chloé stopped laughing and turned to Marinette, "Bitch, you couldn't be more wrong!"

Excuse me what?

"I mean," Chloé continued, "if you slapped butter on that look he gives you, you could sell it at your bakery! He may not realise it, but he is very into you."

Marinette continued to stare at Chloé, very confused. Not only had Chloé gone out of her way to come here to help Marinette, she had just said that she had a chance with Adrien, and a good one at that!

What has changed?

"Hello?" Chloé yelled, waving her hand at Marinette, "Are you going to come sit down and hear my plan or are you going to continue staring at me like a dunce?"

"Um, ya ok," Marinette said, moving back to her seat, "Let's hear your plan."

"My plan," Chloé says, looking at Marinette, "is to make Adrien think you're Ladybug."

Wait what?

__________________

Chloé was fairly certain that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was not Ladybug. No way could that clumsy mess of a girl be the superhero of Paris. No way would Chloé accept Dupain-Cheng was her bug sister, no way.

But, she did look a lot like Ladybug. And Chloé was about to take advantage of that in her little plan.

Rose and Juleka were working on Marinette's make up as Chloé worked on picking out an outfit, along with bloggerbrat. Mylene had been sent out to buy some hair extensions. And Alix…

Well, to be completely honest Alix was off committing a crime.

"Chloé, I'm not so sure about all of the accessories," Alya said, referring to Chloé's original plan, "Ladybug just doesn't strike me as they type to wear a bunch of jewelry."

Chloé thought about Alya's statement, it was true, Ladybug didn't have a whole lot going on when transformed. She had her spandex or whatever, earrings, yoyo, and mask. "You're right, now that I think about it she does seem like a more practical person."

"Maybe we should go simple, t-shirt, jacket and jeans. I could see Ladybug wearing that."

"That might be a good idea. Maybe black leather for the jacket?"

"Hmm, maybe, but it would have to go with the t-shirt. I'm thinking a Jagged Stone t-shirt, Ladybug mentioned she was a fan of his once."

Chloé could confirm that, she had a debate with Ladybug yesterday about XY and Jagged Stone. "That seems good, but about the shoes, I'm thinking combat boots."

"Oh, yes that's a good idea."

Just then, Mylene returned with a small box in her arm, "I got the extensions." Mylene walked over to Chloé and handed her the box.

"Perfect." Chloé said, moving off the couch and over to Marinette, "Now it's time to do the hair."

Chloé added the hair extensions just to the left of Marinette's face so that she had a bit of hair that was longer than the rest, going down just past her shoulder. Then she pulled the rest of the girl's dark bluehair back into a ponytail similar to Chloé's.

Stepping back, Chloé looked at the girl.

"We have to do something about her bangs," Chloé said, "She still looks recognisable."

Just then, Alix walked back in, holding the item Chloé had sent her to ste… retrieve.

"Chloé I'm not sure why you want this weird journal." Alix said, handing the journal to Chloé, "Doesn't this belong to the japanese chick that is trying to get with Adrien?"

"Exactly," Chloé smirked, flipping through the journal, "Kagami is not a dense idiot like Adrien is and will most likely recognise Marinette while she is disguised. This will stop her from doing anything about it."

Now that Chloé was looking through the journal, she realised the things inside of it were actually quite adorable and wholesome. There was one page that had been folded into the book, most likely in an attempt to hide the page. Unfolding it, Chloé saw that it was a drawing of Kagami and Adrien kissing, it wasn't very good but Chloé could tell what it was. It was kind of adorable that the girl felt the need to hide this, what a pure girl.

Looking up from the journal, Chloé saw Marinette squirming in her seat.

"Guys, I'm not sure about this plan."

Chloé raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with it?"

"I feel like it would be lying to Adrien. I mean, pretending to be somebody else just to get his attention feels wrong. I want him to notice me, not pretend to be somebody else to make him notice me."

Chloé frowned at the girl. She was too much of a good person. Chloé sighs, "Then don't pretend yo be somebody else." She says, getting a gasp out of everybody.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it this way. He only thinks of you as a friend, that's why he won't consider you a romantic option, he doesn't want to ruin the friendship you guys have. But, if another girl shows up who shares a lot of traits with you, and he starts feeling attached to her, he should also start to notice you."

Chloé had bullshited that whole speach, but it seemed to work for Marinette. She smiled and looked up at Chloé, "Let's do this."

____________________

Adrien edited the car in front of the ice rink, he would have to buy Gorilla a box of croissants later.

He was apparently the last one to arrive. Kagami and Marinette where already there waiting for him. And so was Chloé.

Wait, why is Chloé here?

Kagami waved as she noticed him approach. Marinette seemed to jump as he approached and Chloé gave an absent minded wave while looking at her phone.

"Hello Adrien," Marinette said, she seemed a bit nervous, but Adrien had learned that was normal for her, "how is your gay- I mean day?

Adrien smiled at her, "It was good."

"How did you convince your father to let you come?" Kagami cut in, "I didn't think he would."

"Oh, I told him I was going to a lesson with my strongest fencing rival. I just never specified what kind of lesson."

Kagami laughed and so did Chloé, who had put her phone away.

"Oh, ya Chloé, why are you here?" Adrien asked.

"Oh, Dupain-Cheng invited me." Chloé said, rolling her eyes, "She thought me and Kagami might be able to be friends. I think it's ridiculous, utterly ridiculous."

Adrien raised an eyebrow, "If you find it so ridiculous, why did you agree to come?"

Chloé gave no response, only huffing and turning her head away.

Adrien sighed and looked at Marinette, who shrugged in a what you gonna do? kind of way. As she did so, Adrien noticed that Marinette was wearing a pair of red earrings instead of her usual black ones.

Huh weird.

"Come on let's go inside." Adrien said.

The group headed inside the ice rink, Adrien felt Kagami's gaze on him. Adrien had told her about Chloé and she had said she didn't like that type of person.

Hopefully Chloé wouldn't do anything to anger Kagami.

As the group entered the rink. Adrien heard two adults having a kind of argument.

"Wrong Mr. Mayor! Some new skaters, I knew it!" One voice said.

"Okay, okay. If you can get just one single sign up within ten minutes, I'll put the gym conversion work on hold." The other man, who sounded like Mayor Bourgeois said.

Adrien looked over at Chloé, who now looked a little angry.

"Daddy!" She shouted, "What are you doing here?"

Chloé marched over to the other side of the rink to have a conversation with her very afraid looking father.

As Kagami was putting on her ice skates, Adrien scooted over to talk with Marinette.

"It was really cool of you to invite Chloé." Adrien said.

"Don't mention it," Marinette said, "I think the only reason she came is to investigate the girl who is trying to get together with her 'Adrikins'."

Adrien chucked at that as he leaned down to tie his skates, "Speaking of Kagami, I really don't know what to do. Should I offer to hold her hand?" He asked.

"You have to let her fall." Marinette said.

"Huh?"

"No!" Marinette exclaimed, talking faster than she was before, "What I actually meant was that you can not let her fall in any way. Do whatever you can so that she-"

"Marinette, your advice is terrible." Chloé said as she walked over to them, cutting off Marinette.

"Then what advice would you give him?" Marinette exclaimed.

"Be yourself."

Adrien knew the advice was meant for him but Chloé looked directly at Marinette while saying it. Weird.

Marinette finished tying her skates just as Chloé pulled her up out out onto the ice rink, "Come on bitch, we're only supervising this date so those two don't get too," Chloé made eye contact with Adrien and wiggled her eyebrows, "scandalous."

Adrien ignored Chloé's jokes, He got up out of the chair and walked over to Kagami.

"Don't be scared, I won't tell anyone." The girl said with a smirk.

Adrien was confused, and scared. Had she found his Ladynoir fanfiction? "About what?" Adrien asked.

"That you don't know how to tie your laces." Kagami answered, bending down to tie Adrien's skates.

Oh good she doesn't know about the fanfiction. Adrien held back his sigh of relief as Kagami finished tying his skates.

"Come on." Kagami said, pulling him out onto the ice.

Adrien looked around the rink to find Chloé and Marinette. Chloé seemed to be having a lot of trouble on the ice, so much trouble that Marinette was basically holding her up.

Adrien heard Marinette laugh, "Chloé Bourgeois doesn't know how to ice skate." Adrien watched as Marinette pulled out her phone and take a selfie of her and Chloé.

"Bitch!" Chloé shouted, almost falling as she did so, "Delete that right now!"

Marinette started laughing again.

Adrien skated over to them along with Kagami, "Marinette, send that to me!" He said as he skated by, getting another laugh out of Marinette.

Adrien noticed Kagami's gaze linger on the two girls as they skated away from them, "Did you invite them because you were scared of being alone with me."

Alarms started to sound in Adrien's head.

Oh my god she figured it out! What do I say? If I say yes she'll think I'm a coward i need to lie. I'm not very good at lying. Oh no!

"Of course not!" He forced out, "It's just that Chloé said she had never been ice skating before and I thought it would be fun to invite you and Marinette."

Kagami stared at him, "Chloé said Marinette had invited her, meaning she wasn't part of the original plan. You are lying to me." Kagami's face inched towards Adrien's.

Adrien felt a small blush appear on his cheeks. Seeing that, Kagami smirked and moved her face away.

Adrien felt like he was going to have a heart attack before this date could end.

__________________

Chloé wasn't actually bad at ice skating, she was actually fairly good at the sport. For today, however, she was acting as if she was terrible. It was all part of the plan.

After about 20 minutes of skating around, Chloé decided that Tsurugi had enough of Adrien for one day, "It's time." Chloé whispered to Marinette before pulling Marinette down to the floor.

The two girls landed in a heap on the ice, causing Adrien to rush over to help them up, "Are you two okay?" He asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Marinette squeaked out.

"Ow!" Chloé fake groaned, "My ass hurts!"

Adrien laughed, "I think you'll be fine Chlo."

"Marinette, take me to the bathroom so I can make sure it's not broken." Chloé whined.

Marinette sighed and lifted Chloé off the ground, "You two continue, I have to make sure Chloé's ass doesn't have a crack in it."

Adrien and Tsurugi laughed at that, Chloé almost did as well but faked anger instead, "Shut up Dupain-Cheng!"

Chloé and Marinette made their way to the bathroom where Juleka, Rose, and Alya were waiting.

Chloé shut the door behind them, "Okay bitches, let's get to work."

Marinette changed into the outfit that the girls brought. A Jagged Stone t-shirt, black leather jacket, jeans, and combat boots. Chloé quickly did the girls hair into the ponytail before leaving the girls to do the makeup.

Chloé went back to the rink to see Kagami and Adrien still skating around, talking as they went.

It didn't take long for Adrien to notice that she had returned, "Chloé, where's Marinette?"

"Oh, turns out she got a small cut on her leg from the fall, so she's just patching that up." Chloé shrugged and sat down on one of the seats.

Adrien's face turned concerned, "Is she okay? Maybe I should go check on her."

"Don't try." Chloé lied, "her pants also ripped so she had to take them off to sew the rip back together." Chloé faked a gasp, then put on shit eating grin, "Unless you're trying to see Marinette without pants. Adrien, you playboy!"

Chloé watched as a blush spread across Adrien's face, causing him to stumble on the ice, "You know what? I'm going to continue skating."

Chloé made eye contact with Kagami, who looked very suspicious of the blond. Chloé knew the japanese girl would have noticed if Marinette was hurt. She actually had brain cells.

Chloé waited for a few minute before hearing the door to the ice rink open.

____________________

Adrien and Kagami made another half circle around the ice rink when the door opened. Adrien forced the remaining images of pantsless Marinette out of his brain.

"Hey Marinette," Adrien said as he skated towards the blue haired girl approaching the ice rink, "how's your…. leg?"

Adrien's sentence halted as he noticed the person approaching the ice was not Marinette. It was another blue haired girl. This one had her hair up in a ponytail and had a bit of hair loose just left of her face that rested on her shoulder. She was wearing jeans and a black leather jacket over a Jagged Stone t-shirt, specifically the t-shirt with the design Marinette made.

She was the most beautiful non mask wearing person Adrien had ever seen.

Adrien forgot where he was for a second, which was a bad idea considering he was on ice. A few seconds later, he crashed into the wall.

"Are you okay?" Adrien heard two voices ask.

Looking up he saw both mystery girl and Kagami extending their hands to help him up.

Adrien hesitated.

And grabbed mystery girl's hand.

As Adrien got up from the floor, he felt a sudden pain in his ankle. Adrien flinched.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked, almost falling as she help him up since she didn't have ice skates.

"Um, it's just my ankle, I must have hurt it in the fall." Adrien managed to say.

After being moved to the chairs, the girl sat Adrien down, taking off his skate in order to look at his ankle. "It doesn't look sprained," she said as she looked at it, "You must have just landed on it wrong. If it hurts too bad you should put ice on it, but otherwise you should be able to just walk it off."

The girl looked up at Adrien and gave him a smile that made his chest hurt, "Um, ya." He stammered out, "thanks for that."

"No problem," She said, getting off her knees, "Now, do you know if a Marinette is here? I need to get my earrings from her."

"Um, she's in the bathroom." Adrien said.

"Thanks!" She said, running off to the bathrooms.

Adrien stared after the girl. He didn't even get her name.

And oh how he wanted it.

____________________

Kagami watched as Adrien grabbed the hand of the person, who was obviously just Marinette in disguise, and move off the ice rink.

What is her game?

This was Kagami's date with Adrien! Not her's! Just because she couldn't win over Adrien as herself doesn't mean she should become somebody else!

It was cowardly and deceptive.

Kagami felt her anger rising as she watched Marinette remove Adrien's skate.

That lying little-

Kagami felt a hand land on her shoulder.

She looked over to see Chloé Bourgeois shaking her head and pointing up towards the ceiling. Kagami looked where she was pointing to see an akuma flying above her head.

Oh.

Kagami took some deep breaths as Chloé dragged Kagami off the ice. Kagami sat in one of the chairs and glared at Marinette as she ran off towards the bathrooms, with Adrien staring at her with a shocked expression.

"Why?" Kagami asked as Chloé sat down beside them.

"Because Adrien won't admit he has feelings for Marinette."

"But why?"

Kagami heard a sigh from the blond, "Two reasons. One, he doesn't want to ruin one of the few friendships he made after entering the outside world. And two, he is too blinded by his crush on Ladybug."

"Ladybug? He has a crush on the superhero?"

"Yup," Chloé responded, "and he has it bad. Ladybug likes him too but a civilian and superhero can't exactly date, or so im told. So, I'm making Adrien think that that girl is Ladybug. It's a genius plan If I do say so myself."

Kagami had to admit that it was a good plan.

"So why help Marinette get with him?"

Chloé sighed, seeming to think about it, "Personally I am better friends with Ladybug, but I owed Dupain-Cheng a favor. Also, it is possible that she is Ladybug, though I find it unlikely."

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't go over there and tell him that it was Marinette."

"I have two. One, he might not care, he may realise his feelings for her and then you are out of luck. Two, I would show him this."

Kagami looked over to see Chloé holding a blue journal. Kagami's journal.

Kagami felt her eyes go wide, "How did you get that?"

"It was in your school locker, wasn't that hard to get."

"Oh, please don't show him. It's full of… full of…"

"Oh yes I've read through it. Date plans, stories of the times you've been with Adrien." Chloé said flipping through the book, "Even a few drawings of the two of you. I find it quite adorable."

Kagami leaned back as Chloé leaned in, a smirk on her face, "Maybe," the blond whispered as she leaned in, "You could write about me, instead."

Kagami felt a blush spread across her cheeks. Kagami would never write about her and this girl. Never, her sole attraction was Adrien. Never, not in a million years.

Then why is my heart beating so fast right now?

What the hell was happening?

Chloé moved back just as non-dressed-up Marinette entered back into the ice rink, "Sorry for making you guys wait on me! She shouted as she ran back in. Kagami got up and went to Adrien. Closely followed by Chloé and Marinette.

Kagami noticed that Marinette's leg was now wrapped up and her pants where even ripped and sewn back together.

They sure didn't leave any holes in their plan. Kagami thought.

"Adrien?" Kagami waved her hand in front of his face, causing him to snap out of the trance.

"Oh, hi Kagami."

"Hi. Anyways It's time to go."

"Oh, ok." Adrien still sounded a little out of it. It was obvious to Kagami that she stood no chance.She had been beaten.

But she wouldn't give up.

______________________

Marinette was panicking. The group was walking out of the ice rink and Adrien looked lost in thought. What was going through his mind? Did he know it was her? Did he hate her now?

"Hey Marinette." Adrien said, slowing down to walk beside her.

"Um, yes Adrien?" Marinette answered, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"That girl who was here to see you, what was her name?"

Oh good, he doesn't know.

"Oh," Marinette said, relieved "her name is Marin."

"Huh, I see, and what did she need?"

Marinette remembered what she was supposed to say when Adrien asked this, "Oh, um, she needed her earrings."

Adrien raised an eyebrow, "Her earrings?"

"Oh, well, she was going out of town and she needed somebody to hold her earrings, but her plans got canceled so she came to get them today."

"Why couldn't she take her earrings with her?"

Marinette made her eyes go wide, "Um, no particular reason."

Marinette really hoped that worked.

But she also really hoped it didn't.

___________________

Adrien walked alongside Kagami to the pink car. He opened the door for her.

"Um, Kagami," Adrien said, "You gave me some good advice before but, I don't think I'm going to take it. I'm not going to change targets. Even if it means failing over and over again, because one day, I will succeed."

"The day you realise you have the wrong target, I'll be here." Kagami leaned over and planted a kiss on Adrien's cheek.

Adrien smiled at the girl as she climbed into the car, shutting the door behind her.

Adrien waved her goodbye and walked to his own car. Time to go home.

__________________

Marinette watched Adrien send Kagami off and then leave himself. She really wanted to go over and talk to him.

"Don't you dare run after that car," Chloé said, reading her mind, "you are supposed to have cut your leg, you can't go running after cars now."

Marinette sighed, turning to the blond girl, "What the hell was up with you and Kagami? She was blushing after your little conversation. Making her blush want part of the plan."

"But she's so innocent and pure, I just want to play with her a little bit."

"What the hell Chloé?"

"What? I'm allowed to have a little fun too!"

"If you turn that girl gay, I'm telling Adrien."

"Bitch, if you try and stop me I'll turn you gay."

The two girls started laughing. "Come on Chloé, we have to report the news to the rest of the girls."

"Bitch, don't tell me what to do!" Chloé yelled, despite following after Marinette.

_____________________

That night. Kagami found herself writing about a different blond than Adrien Agreste.

Kagami started banging her head on her desk. _God damn it Chloé Bourgeois get out of my head!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like Marin. I'm a terrible artist so I don't have any art to show what she looks like(sorry) 
> 
> I don't know anything about makeup or fashion so go easy on me. 
> 
> I had alot of fun writing this. I have no clue how the Chlogami happened, it wasnt planned but it's happening. I'm going with an angle and devil thing for their relationship. 
> 
> Stay tuned for more unplanned writing!


	4. Catalyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes' Day time! Chloé isn't doing anything for Heroes' Day, but Hawkmoth interrupts that plan by putting red butterflies everywhere.

Chloé looked at herself in her vanity mirror. 

She was wearing a lot less makeup than she usually did, Ladybug had said that she might look better in less makeup. 

She didn't look terrible, in fact she looked quite good. Removing the blue eyeshadow she normally wore really made her eyes pop out more. 

After a little thought, Chloé decided she would try it out for today. 

Just for today. 

Chloé finished up her hair, putting in her usual ponytail, grabbed her bag and left her room. 

One of the serv- hotel employees handed Chloé her coffee as she was walking out the door. 

The car ride to school was uneventful and Chloé spent the time scrolling through Instagram.

"Chloé!" Sabrina's voice called out as she got out of the car, now at school, the ginger ran up to Chloé, "Good morning." 

"Good morning Sabrina." Chloé answered, taking another sip of her coffee. 

"So, Chloé, are we doing anything for Heroes' Day?" Sabrina asked. 

Shit, Chloé had completely forgotten about Heroes' Day. Chloé hated Heroes' Day. She was expected to do something nice for somebody for no reason, which was stupid. 

"Honestly Sabrina," Chloé said, sipping her coffee, "I forgot about Heroes' Day. I probably won't be doing anything." 

"Um alright," Sabrina said, tilting her head, "Did you do something different with your makeup?" 

"Good, you noticed. I'm trying out something new, I used a little less makeup this morning." Chloé said as she starting walking into the school, "A friend recommended it to me and I'm trying it out today." 

"Oh alright then." Sabrina said, following the blond.   
_________________

Chloé really didn't understand Lila Rossi. 

Sure, lying to get popular was a valid strategy, but the amount Lila lied was a bit extreme. Also the girl did zero research into who she was manipulating. 

Lila had made multiple claims about knowing Prince Ali, Jagged Stone, Ladybug, and other various celebrities, when Chloé had the phone numbers of most of said celebrities. 

In fact, Ladybug apparently did not like Lila Rossi. And Prince Ali and Jagged Stone simply had no idea who she was. 

Unfortunately, her classmates shared a single brain cell and believed every word that came out of her mouth. 

And people wonder why Chloé makes fun of her classmates. 

Chloé managed to suffer through Lila's stupid video call, which had an obviously fake backround, without saying anything. Chloé had thought about outing Lila as the liar she was, but honestly… 

It was going to be hilarious once Dupain-Cheng decked the bitch. 

After that the principal ran in wearing his stupid owl suit or whatever and pulled up a picture of the Parisian superheros, with himself edited onto the picture. He shouted something about imagination and whatever else, honestly Chloé wasn't paying attention. She was doing her nails since she had forgotten to do them that morning. 

"So," Miss Bustier said as Chloé blew on her freshly painted nails, "What heroic deeds have you all planned?" Chloé felt the teacher's gaze land on her, "Chloé, what do you have planned? Other than your nails, of course." 

"Oh, I'm not doing anything." Chloé answered, blowing on her nails once more. 

A frown formed on the teacher's face, "Why aren't you doing anything Chloé?"

"Because it's ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. Why should I help out anybody? I only help people who have helped me."

Chloé heard a sigh come from Miss Bustier, "Sabrina, what are you doing today?" 

"Oh, this morning I got up really early to make my dad some breakfast." The ginger answered, "He goes into work so early that he doesn't normally get breakfast." 

"Good job Sabrina," the teacher said with a smile, "What about you Alix?" 

Chloé zoned out the skater's answer as she noticed Dupain-Cheng lean forward and whisper something into Adrien's ear. 

Adrien raised an eyebrow as he pulled out his phone. Chloé watched as he copied something from his phone to a piece of paper and hand the paper to Marinette. 

What was she doing? 

When it became Marinette's turn to share her deed she stood up, "So first of all, I brought macaroons for the class." She handed a long yellow box to Adrien, who licked his lips and took two, then passing it to Nino.

"Second, I want to give Chloé something." The blue haired girl said as she got out of her seat and walked over to Chloé, handing her a folded piece of paper, the same one she had just gotten from Adrien. 

Chloé raised an eyebrow at Marinette as she opened up paper to find a bunch of numbers, a phone number. 

"Why would I want your phone number?" Chloé asked, I already have it. Chloé thought. 

"Oh it's not mine." Marinette said, sitting back down. 

"Then whose num-" Chloé paused. 

Wait

Marinette just got this from Adrien. 

Adrien has Kagami's number. 

Chloé is kinda into Kagami. 

And Marinette knows that. 

Chloé glared at Marinette suspiciously, "What's the catch?" 

"No catch, it's Heroes' Day after all." Marinette said with a smile. 

Chloé stuffed the paper into her pocket as bloggerbrat stood up to say what she was doing. 

It has to be fake. No way Marinette would just do something nice for Chloé Bourgeois. 

Well there was that one time with the Ladybug interview. A voice in Chloé’s mind said She had no reason to do that. 

Chloé didn't know what to think. 

________________

There was an akuma alert just after lunch. 

Chloé leaned over as Sabrina pulled out her phone to check out the akuma alert. 

On the phone there was what looked like Ladybug but with a black suit with red spots in fighting Chat Noir on top of one of the giant parade balloons. 

"Ladybug and Chat Noir are fighting each other, this is incredible ladies and gentlemen!" A newswoman said as the camera circled the fighting heroes. 

"Its over my sweet little kitty," Ladybug shouted as she and Chat Noir fought, "Give me your miraculous!"

"If Hawkmoth wants a ring he can make one himself!" Chat Noir shouted back as he continued to fight. 

As Chat Noir leaped into the air, Ladybug also leaped and knocked him down. 

"Its not nice to deny a request from a friend of a friend." Ladybug said, slowly approaching Chat Noir. 

"We probably won't be friends again until you're deakumatised." He responded. 

Ladybug's face tightened through her yoyo at the cat hero. 

The yoyo wrapped around Chat Noir's arm, "Meanwhile, I have a nice gift for Hawkmoth!" The cat hero said, reaching for the yoyo around his arm, "A very cool cataclysm!" The black energy surrounded Chat's hand as Ladybug yanked the yoyo back to her, grabbing Chat Noir's arm in the process. 

"Catacysm to you too!" Ladybug said as she moved Chat Noir's hand to his own chest. 

Chloé nearly fell over as the boy turned to dust, his ring falling to the ground. 

Chat Noir was dead. 

And Ladybug had killed him. 

But what could have akumatised Ladybug? Chloé had been texting her only a half hour ago and she sounded fine, if only a little embarased by all the parties and parades in her honor. 

This has to be fake. An akuma made an illusion. 

Chloé took out her phone and started texting Ladybug and the other heroes. 

And no response. 

Sabrina's phone was now showing that one reporter interviewing Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale about it. 

Then, the camera turned to show a giant swarm of butterflies, which swarmed the news reporter and the two musicians. 

Oh god no. 

Chloé looked up to see a huge swarm of red butterflies depending on the school. 

Chloé noticed Adrien dive to protect Marinette and some of her classmates get akumatised, turning into red versions of their villainous forms. 

Next to her, Sabrina was hit by an akuma and turned invisible, and Chloé knew it was time to go. 

Chloé hid inside a nearby classroom, locking the door behind her. 

Chloé pulled out her phone to text the other heroes, but the only response that came was from Rena Rouge. 

ILadybug had been akumatised, and Chat Noir destroyed, there were no heroes to save Paris this time. 

Hawkmoth had won. 

Chloé slid down to the floor, back to the door, dropped her phone to the floor and curled up into a ball.

__________________

Chat Noir had no idea where Chloé was. 

He had the bee miraculous in his pocket, Ladybug had given it to him because he knew that Queen Bee was Chloé, and he didn't want to let his Lady down. 

Chat had tried texting her with the miraculous group chat, but she hasn't responded. He tried calling her, but she didn't pick up. 

He tried looking at the hotel and he even looked for her in the back alleys between the school and the hotel, but with no luck. 

The only place left was the school. 

Chat hid in the back alley behind the Dupain-Cheng Bakery and detransformed. Chat Noir looking through a school would raise suspicion, but nobody would ask questions if it was just Adrien Agrest looking for his friend. 

Adrien ran over to the school and started looking for Chloé. He checked the locker room first and didn't see anybody there, even though he swore Nino and Alya had hidden in there. 

He checked a few of the classrooms before finding one of the doors was locked. 

"Chloé?" Adrien called out, banging on the door, "Are you in there?" 

Adrien heard shuffling behind the door, then the click of the door unlocking. 

The door opened and a yellow blur shot out and grabbed Adrien's arm, pulling him into the room. 

"What were you doing out there?" Chloé yelled at him. 

"I was looking for you." Adrien responded. 

Chloé rolled her eyes, "You idiot, you should be hiding! There are countless akumas out, with no heroes to fight them, and you just decide to go out and look for me! Did you hit your head?" 

"What? No, I…" Adrien responded, feeling a bit overwhelmed. 

"Then why the actual hell would you look for me? If it's to proclaim your undying love, then I've already decided I'm gay, so sorry but no." 

"Definitely not." Adrien responded, "I have something for you." Adrien reached into his pocket to dish out the bee miraculous. 

"You want to give me something? Adrien, I swear you are a…" Chloé trailed off as Adrien held out the small black and red box out to her, "Where did you get that?" Chloé asked. 

"Well a certain leather clad superhero was looking for Queen Bee, and I said I could find her while he went to fight." Adrien lied. 

"If Chat Noir is still around, then the fight must have been an illusion!" Chloé exclaimed, before her face turned to confusion, "But how did you know that I'm Queen Bee?" Chloé asked. 

Adrien smiled, "Chloé, I've known you for 12 years. Putting on a mask and some spandex won't hide your identity form me." It wasn't a total lie. Adrien felt he would recognise Chloé as Queen Bee even if he wasn't Chat Noir. 

He wasn't dense or anything. 

Chloé grabbed the box from Adrien and opened it up. A ball of yellow light emerged from it, spun around Chloé a few times, and solidified into Pollen. 

"Woah," Adrien faked amazement, "Cool." 

"Thanks Adrien," Chloé said with sincerity, "But you can't yell anybody I'm Queen Bee. Nobody!" 

"I won't tell a soul." Adrien promised. 

Adrien noticed Chloé's smile as she transformed into Queen Bee and leaped out the window. 

"You know kid," Plagg said, floating out of his pocket, "Ladybug is going to be mad at Chat Noir for handing off the miraculous." 

"I think she'll forgive me." Adrien shrugged. "Now, we have to get to the fight. Plagg, Claws Out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chaper like 3 times. I was trying to do something with Chloé and good deeds but the idea flopped. 
> 
> I eventually decided to go go simple. This chaper is basicly a set up for the next chapter. But I have big plans for the next chapter. 
> 
> Heroes' Day is gonna be crazy.


	5. Mayura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Bee manages to avoid butterflies and find out some secrets. She also gets knocked out by an arrow. 
> 
> Damn, my summaries are terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this ended up being so long! 
> 
> I am so proud of this chaper and i really hope y'all enjoy it.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, I can feel your close presence," Hawkmoth was saying, "If you want to save Paris and all it's people, I'll give you one last chance! Give yourselves up and bring me your miraculous!" 

"Penny for your thoughts M'lady?" Chat Noir asked Ladybug. 

Queen Bee noticed the concerned look on Ladybug's face, "It's like he's been preparing for this for a long time, but we…" Ladybug paused before continuing in a frustrated tone, "we're not prepared for this." 

"Yes we are!" Chat Noir responded, "We've already fought them all, and won. And there are 5 of us this time."

Ladybug smiled at the team and turned back around with a determined expression, "If we wanna win, we have to defeat Hawkmoth, even though we've never fought him before!" 

_No shit Sherlock._ Queen Bee thought. 

Ladybug stood up and stepped into the edge of the building, "Hawkmoth!" Ladybug called out, "I hope you enjoyed Volpina's illusion, because the real Ladybug will never hand you over her miraculous!" 

"And we've got a better idea!" Chat Noir called out, also stepping out to the edge, "You're going to give us your miraculous!" 

"You may have an army of akumatised warriors," Carapace calls out, stepping up with Rena Rouge. 

"But we're a whole team of superheroes!" Rena called out, finishing Carapace's sentence. 

Next it was Queen Bee's turn. 

_Oh fuck they already said everything cool._ Queen Bee thought as she stepped up, _what do I say? I'll insult him. Insulting is always good._

"We're going to kick your condom looking ass to the next dimension." 

Queen Bee felt everyone go silent. 

Ladybug turned to her, "Queenie what the hell did you just call him? 

Then Hawkmoth said some more bullshit and the battle began. 

To start off the battle, Stormy Weather created a storm and a couple of akumas started to fly around, carrying other akuma's so they could shoot at the heroes. 

Carapace somehow blocked some lighting, Queen Bee had no idea how he did that, and Chat Noir took on 2 sword people at one time. 

Queen Bee knocked one of the flying ones down and caught the person he dropped after Rena deakumatised them. Which turned out to be Rose. 

That was when one of the akuma's caught her eye. 

It was one of the sword ones, Riposte in Queen Bee remembered correctly, it was attaching Carapace. Chloé also remembered that Riposte was Kagami. 

Queen Bee decides to have a little fun. 

She threw her spinning top at Riposte and wrapped the string around the hilt of her blade. Flashing an ok sign to Carapace, Queen Bee pulled the akumatised fencer towards her. 

"Hey Kagami," Queen Bee said as she snapped the blade over her knee, causing the akuma to fly out. 

A couple seconds later, Queen Bee held Kagami I'm her arms. 

"Hey, you're a cute one." The bee hero said, planting a kiss on the Japanese girl's nose. 

Queen Bee watched the blush spread across the girl's face as Queen Bee set the girl down. 

Adorable. 

Queen Bee, unfortunately, had hero things to do and had to leave Kagami to take care of herself. 

Turning away from Kagami, Queen Bee saw Ladybug struggling with Stormy Weather. Making eye contact with Chat Noir, they two made a plan. Chat Noir extended his stick, having Queen Bee step on. And Queen Bee was launched directly at Stormy weather. 

Queen Bee broke Stormy Weather's umbrella with a midair kick and the girl was caught by Chat Noir down below. 

_Damn, that was awesome_ Queen Bee thought as she landed. 

After Rena Rouge took down Rogercop, Hawkmoth's entire front force was defeated.

Ladybug called her lucky charm down, and a tennis racket fell into her hands. After seeming to think a bit, Ladybug wore a determined expression, "Get ready!" Ladybug called out, "I'm gonna need all of you." 

Queen Bee got into a battle stance, ready to defeat Hawkmoth. 

That's when she heard growling from behind her. 

Who's growling? 

Queen Bee turned to see the people that had just been deakumatised growling with black lipstick now on their lips. 

This can't be good. 

"Hawkmoth is using Dark Cupid to create all the negative emotions he needs!" Chat Noir shouted out.

Oh, that made sense. 

Queen Bee and the other heroes charged back at the akumas, this time also trying to dodge arrows from Dark Cupid. 

It was much harder than before. 

"This is a nightmare!" Carapace shouted, and Queen Bee couldn't agree more. 

Seconds later, the sky was full of akumas, waiting to akumatised anybody they could. 

Rena Rouge was the first to get hit, protecting Carapace from one of Dark Cupid's arrows. Queen Bee protected the two as Carapace tried to save Rena Rouge but Rena was ultimately akumatised. Carapace followed seconds later. 

Queen Bee did a few backdrops to avoid Riposte's attacks, "Now would be a great time for that Lucky Charm!" Queen Bee called to Ladybug. 

"I need all of us to make it work," Ladybug replied while dodging attacks, "I can't do anything with it now!" 

"Then we are completely fucked!" Queen Bee called back as the three heroes found themselves surrounded by enemies. 

"I don't see how we're gonna get out of this one M'lady." Chat Noir says as he blocks attacks with his rod. 

"We can't lose hope, or we'll get akumatised too." Ladybug replies, also blocking attacks. 

"Cataclysmic situation hu?" Chat Noir says. 

"Cataclysm! That's it!" Beneath us Chat Noir!" Ladybug exclaims. 

"Of course," Chat Noir replied, "Cataclysm!" Chat Noir placed his hand in the ground and the ground crumbled beneath their feet, making a massive cloud of dust. 

  
  


Soon enough the three heroes were running though the Parisian sewers, which Queen Bee found disgusting. 

Like, ew, people flush their shit and piss down here. 

"I'm about to transform back!" Ladybug said as her earrings started flashing, luckily, there was a split in the sewer just a few meters ahead, "Chat Noir, you go that way, Queen Bee and I will go this way." 

"Hold up what?" Queen Bee said as she landed next to Ladybug, Chat Noir now on the other side of a wall.

Didn't Ladybug have to transform right now? So if Queen Bee was with her then…

She would see Ladybug's secret identity? 

Queen Bee's suspicions were confirmed as a red flash stripped Ladybug of her costume, leaving… 

Dupain-Cheng? 

Queen Bee also heard Chat Noir drop his transformation from the other side of the wall. 

Ladybug was Marinette Dupain-Cheng? 

That's impossible! Ladybug was somebody awesome who helped everyone and… 

That also described Marinette. 

FUCK! IT MADE PERFECT SENSE! 

"Chloé!" Marinette said, snapping in her face, "You there?" 

"Um, ya, I'm just a bit shocked that it's you." Queen Bee said. 

"I understand, but come on detransform, let Pollen rest a bit." 

"Ya sure. Ok. Buzz off." 

Chloé watched as Pollen split a macaron with a red kwami as Marinette had a conversation with Chat Noir. 

"Why did you chose to reveal yourself to me?" Chloé asked. 

Marinette turned to Chloé, "What do you mean?" 

"Why me? You could have sent me with Chat Noir or had me close my eyes but you decided to reveal yourself to me of all people. Why?" 

Marinette smiled at Chloé, "Because I trust you. Also, it was kind of a split second decision." 

"Oh I see." 

Suddenly there was noise down the tunnel. Growling and footsteps. 

"They're coming!" Marinette shouted. 

"You girls like water rides?" Chat Noir called from the other side of the wall. 

"Don't forget to put your diving gear on!" Marinette shouted back, grabbing Chloé's hand and pulling her down the sewer path. 

_Wait why are we running towards the sewer-waterfall?_ Chloé thought just before Marinette pulled her over the edge. 

The first thing Chloé noticed was that Adrien fell out of the other side. 

The second thing she noticed was that Marinette had closed her eyes. 

Then Chloé realised that Adrien was Chat Noir. 

And then Chloé realised that she should have her eyes closed right now. 

"Tikki, Pollen power up!" Marinette shouted as she tossed a blue macaron to the kwamis. 

"Plagg, power up!c Adrien shouted, tossing a piece of blue cheese at his kwami.

Oh that's why he always smells like cheese!

Pollen then entered the miraculous without Chloé saying anything, which she didn't know was possible, and Chloé turned into an aquatic version of Queen Bee. 

That was when Chloé realised that she was above sewage water.

And Chloé screamed, for she was about to enter sewer water. 

**_____________________**

  
  


Queen Bee landed on an Eiffel Tower beam above the level where Hawkmoth was standing. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir landed on the same level as the deranged butterfly man. Ladybug looked up and made eye contact with Queen Bee, a small nod to tell her the plan was a go. 

Queen Bee readied for her part. She was to jump in and use her Venom on Hawkmoth as soon as Chat Noir destroyed the villain's cane with his cataclysm. Ladybug would call her Lucky Charm if the plan failed. 

As Ladybug and Chat Noir spoke with Hawkmoth, Queen Bee noticed a speck of orange across from her on the tower. That was weird, all the other akuma's were red. What orange akumas are there… 

Volpina! 

_Shit!_

The realisation came to Chloé all at once. The Hawkmoth that Ladybug and Chat Noir were talking to wasn't real, it was an illusion. 

Quickly searching the sky, Queen Bee saw Dark Cupid in the air behind the fake Hawkmoth, ready to shoot the Parisian Heroes. 

Chloé had to do something. Volpina was too far away and so was Dark Cupid. 

Queen Bee jumped down from the beam she had been crouching on, using her weapon to correct her arc. 

Chloé slammed into the two heroes just as the dark arrows shot through the illusion of Hawkmoth. One went into the ground, but one sunk into her shoulder. 

Chloé felt a mass of dark energy form in her shoulder as she slammed into the ground. 

She vaguely heard Ladybug's voice call out to her, but Chloé couldn't make out her words. 

Chloé's felt something else forming inside of her head. The mass dark energy from her shoulder moved up her neck and entered her head. 

Chloé felt the dark mass try and take control if her. Chloé wrestled with the dark energy inside her head. 

Chloé shut her eyes tight as she tried to force the dark mass out of her body, instead feeling the dark mass start to gain more form inside of her head. 

Chloé opened her eyes to find herself somewhere else, no longer at the Eiffel Tower. It was an open space with floor made of a dark black stone, with dark pillars rising so high that they vanished in the dark mist that surrounded the area. 

_Where am I?_ Chloé said? Though it didn't feel like speaking, she didn't feel her mouth move but she definitely was hearing herself talk. 

**You are inside your own mind.** A voice that sounded a lot like her own answered. 

_This is my mind? It's so dark!_ Chloé had only thought the words but she heard them as loudly as off she had spoken them. 

**That's because this is your deep mind. Where you hide your darkest secrets and desires.**

_What kind of desires?_

**Here you bury your desires to kill and destroy. You bury them here so that they never see any sort of action. You are ashamed of them.**

_So who are you?_

Chloé heard a laugh from the voice, an evil laugh that made her cringe and cower. **I am Éolhc,** **I am your dark side. The embodiment of this room.** Chloé watched as the dark mist around her started to swirl around her, becoming thicker until it was a dark cloud in front of her. **I do not usually have a continuous, but it was gifted to me only moments ago.** The mist solidified in front of her until Chloé was looking at a reverse image of herself. Her skin and hair was blue, she was not wearing any clothes. Her eyes were pure black except for the white pupils. 

_Oh I suppose now you want to take over my body._

**You are surprisingly smart. I will take over our body and you can do nothing to stop me.**

_Whatever, creepy dark me. You're ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. Now how do I get out of here?_ Chloé looked around the room, seeing no doors or windows, just walls of black stone. 

**There is no escape, I have completely trapped you here.**

_Bet bitch._ Chloé walked over to one of the walls and kicked it with all her strength. 

Nothing happened except for Chloé noticing that she also had no clothes, weirdly also feeling no pain. 

**You cannot destroy those walls. It is pointless. You are too weak.** Éolhc said, almost seeming amused. 

_The fuck do you mean by that?_ Chloé moved away from the wall, getting in the face of the blue version of herself. 

**You are weak-minded. You are simple and have zero defenses. It was amusingly easy to trap you here.**

_Say I'm weak-minded after this!_ Chloé punched the blue girl in the jaw. 

  
  


Chloé's fist went right though the blue head of Éolhc, with the blue girl not even flinching. 

**As I said, you are pathetically weak. You cannot even touch me. You have zero power, zero love in your heart.**

_The fuck does love have to do with this?_ Chloé spat back at Éolhc. 

**Love is everything in this world. It is one of the two things that give you power, along with hate. And you have none of it.**

_That's bullshit! I have plenty of love!_

**For who? Yourself? Narcissism gives you no power here.**

_I love my daddy._ Chloé said, aware she sounded like a child. 

**You think your father is a fool. You think of his as a giant wallet for your extravagant living. Your love for him is fake and self-centered.**

_What about Sabrina? She's my best friend!_

**Sabrina is a servant to you, you think of her as a servant instead of a friend. You keep her around you using your riches. She isn't your friend, she's your slave.**

_I love Adrien! He's like a brother to me!_ Chloé shouted, again trying to attack the Éolhc once more. 

**Adrien despises you. He only wants to be around you when you fake being kind to others. He does not love the real you and you do not love him because you know that deep down.**

Chloé sunk to the floor, trying to think of more people she loved. 

Éolhc didn't even give her a change to name off any more people. 

**Your mother despises you! Your classmates all think of you as the devil! Ladybug and Chat Noir only pitty you! Your teachers hate you! You have NOBODY Chloé Bourgeois! You are all alone!**

Chloé wrapped her arms around herself and started to cry, ugly sobs escaping from her mouth. 

**You are useless as you are** Éolhc continued **But you could be powerful.**

Chloé looked up as Éolhc said those words. _How?_

**Let me take over so I can destroy the foolish people who hate and oppress us.** Éolhc held her hand out to Chloé. **Join with me.**

Chloé reached out to the blue hand in front of her, ready to give in. 

But stopped, as a small ladybug flew into view and landed on her finger. 

Suddenly, a thought popped into her head. 

_What about Kagami?_ The words came out as she thought them. 

Éolhc's face turned to confusion at the question. **What?**

_Do I love Kagami?_ Chloé asked the dark figure. 

**I do not know who you speak of.**

Chloé stood up from the dark stone floor, with a new determination. The words poured from Chloé as she thought them. 

_You are the embodiment of my hate, correct?_

**Of course**. Éolhc said, sounding annoyed. 

_Then you only know of my evil thoughts towards my loved ones, you know nothing of my good and loving thoughts. You cannot tell me a single good thing I think of them since you do not know._

Éolhc's eyes widened as Chloé talked, almost seeming afraid. 

_You do not know what love is, only hate. You cannot tell me who I love._

Chloé reached up and grabbed Éolhc's neck, which somehow she was now able to grab. The blue figure had fear in her eyes. 

_I have love, and I have hate. Today, my love will overpower my hate._

Chloé lifted Éolhc up into the air and threw her at one of the dark walls trapping Chloé in the dark room. 

The wall shattered as Éolhc slammed into it, revealing a field of white flowers behind it. Chloé slowly walked towards the dark entity. 

**Stay back!** Éolhc shouted, trying to crawl away from Chloé. 

_You have no power here Éolhc._ Chloé waved her hand and a cage of white metal appeared around the inverse Chloé. _Now, begone._ Chloé waved her hand and the cage holding the dark personality flew into the dark room behind her, the wall repairing itself after it entered. 

Chloé looked at the room, finding it to be a lot smaller than it seemed on the inside, only about the size of her bathroom. 

Chloé breathed in the fresh air of the field. Her mind now clear. A small ladybug flying into the sky. 

Suddenly she heard a voice calling her. 

Ladybug? 

Chloé felt herself fly out of the field and back into her body. 

"Queenie! Wake up!" Rena Rouge was calling her, Chloé felt some slapping on her cheek. 

"Arg!" Chloé grunted, slapping away the hand slapping her cheeks, "Stop that!" 

"Oh shit! She's awake!" Carapace said, "You alright dudette?" 

"Everyone shut up!" Ladybug said, pushing Rena out of the way, "You alright Queen Bee?" 

"I'm fine!" Chloé said, sitting up from where she was laying on the hard metal of the Eiffel Tower, "What the hell happened?" 

"You protected us from Dark Cupid's arrows and one hit you." Chat Noir said, offering her a water bottle, "Instead of getting all angry and stuff, you just passed out." 

"What happened to Hawkmoth?" She asked as she drank the water Chat had given her.

"He got away." Ladybug answered, "He used some weird monster as a diversion and escaped." 

"Oh, I see."

"So what happened to you?" Rena Rouge asked. 

Chloé thought about Éolhc and the dark room, debating to herself about whether or not to tell her hero partners. 

"Nothing much." She answered. 

**_____________________**

  
  


Chloé sat in a chair on the roof of the hotel, finally relaxing after a long day of work. 

Chloé felt odd ever since she had woken up. Almost if a large burden had been lifted off her shoulders. 

She wasn't sure why that was, but it may have something to do with Éolhc. 

Chloé was texting Adrien, exchanging fun banter with him. It was relaxing after the exhausting day she had. 

Suddenly, Chloé heard the door to the roof open. Chloé sore she had locked it. 

"Who's there?" She called out. 

"Just an old man." An old man walked around the corner and into Chloé's view. 

"How did you get up here?" 

"Oh, I have my ways." The old man said, chucking. 

"Well, I have to ask you to leave, the roof isn't open to guests." 

"Oh, but you might want to talk to me." The old man said, pulling out the bee miraculous from his pocket. 

Chloé sucked in a breath, "How did you get that?" 

"Well, I am the guardian of the miraculous. So technically, it's mine." The old man chuckled, jumping up onto a chair opposite of Chloé. 

"I see." Chloé said, eyeing the old man. His faction choice was atrocious, "So, what do you want from me?" 

"I hear you now know Ladybug's identity." 

"That is true. Are you angry?" 

"No, I understand it was an emergency. But, I assume you know Chat Noir's identity as well." 

Chloé was silent for a second, "I may have seen him detransformed." 

"It seems that both Ladybug and Chat Noir trust you immensely. Therefore I will also trust you." 

"Trust me with what?" 

The old man reached into his pocket and grabbed out the bee miraculous, "I am allowing you to be a permanent holder. Ladybug suggested it to me and her judgement of people has always been spot on." 

"Seems like an odd reason to decide to trust me, but I accept." Chloé said, grabbing the miraculous from the old man's hand." 

"Take care of the miraculous Chloé Bourgeois, I will retrieve it from you eventually." 

"I understand, thank you." 

Chloé watched the old man walk out of sight before allowing a grin to appear on her face. Ladybug trusted her enough to suggest she be a permanent hero, and now she was. 

"Pollen, Buzz on!" 

Queen Bee decided that Marinette would be the first one she share the news with. 

Because Marinette was Ladybug of course. 

And Ladybug was her best friend. 

**______________________**

  
  


Master Fu watched Queen Bee swing into the Parisian sunset as he contemplated what he had felt inside of her. 

It was a dark presence, a kind of entity that he had only read about. Who knew that an akuma could have created it. 

It was indeed worrying but this girl seemed strong enough to overcome the evil power inside of her. 

If unchecked, the creature would become more of a problem than Hawkmoth would ever be. He should have ended the problem then and there. 

But he didn't. 

Master Fu blamed the decision on his old age as he made his way back to his store. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write! I wrote it in the middle of the night and I feel like it turned out so well! 
> 
> Éolhc will come back and be a much bigger problem, so stick around. 
> 
> Chameleon should be coming soon so stick around.


	6. Chameleon Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila comes back(boo). But Chloé is here to save Marinette's ass(yay). Also some Adrinette shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for chameleon! Yes this is only part one but I'll explain that later. 
> 
> Enjoy

Chloé sat in class feeling mildly amused as the entire class started to move around just so Lila could sit in the front of the room when she returned. 

Chloé still couldn't believe that nobody thought to research any of Lila's claims. A simple Google search would end this girl's entire life and literally nobody has done it yet. 

Chloé silently listened as the class placed Lila next to Adrien and Marinette in the back of the room. 

Chloé knew that placing Lila next to Adrien and putting Marinette in the back would only end in disaster so she decided to do something. 

"Ok, stop what you're doing!" Chloé ordered as she stood up, "You guys are being ridiculous about all this, utterly ridiculous." 

"What are you talking about Chloé?" Alya snapped back, "We're moving around so Lila can sit in the front because she has a hearing problem." 

"Do you honestly think sitting Lila next to Adrien and putting Marinette in the back will end in _anything_ but disaster?" Chloé asked the class. 

Most of the class simply tilted their heads in confusion. 

"Why would it end in disaster?" Ivan asked. 

Chloé grabbed the bridge of her nose and shook her head in frustration,

_I'm surrounded by morons._

"Ok, here's how we're going to do this," Chloé said with authority, "Everyone is going to go back to their original seats and Sabrina will go sit by Nathaniel. Problem solved!" 

"What gives you the right to boss us around?" Kim burst out as Sabrina started to gather her things. 

"Ya, Kim is right!" Alix shouted out, "You aren't class president! Marinette is, and Alya is her deputy!" 

Chloé was about to snap back about her being rich when Marinette walked in. She seemed very shocked about the seating arrangement of the room. 

"What's going on?" Marinette asked. 

"Lila is coming back and we moved seats so she could sit in the front." Nino answered. 

"And Chloé said that our seating arrangement was a disaster." Alya added, pointing accusingly at Chloé. 

"O, where's my seat?" Marinette asked. 

"They put you in the back." Chloé answered, pointing to the back of the room, watching Marinette's eyes go wide. 

"And what is Chloe's plan?" Marinette asked. 

"Moving Sabrina to the back to sit with Nathaniel." Chloé answered. 

"I think Chloé's idea is much better." Marinette said with a wary smile. 

Chloé smirked at the rest of the class, "Come on get moving, back to your seats." 

Chloé also went back to her seat as the class moved around once more, Sabrina sitting in her new spot next to Nathaniel. 

"Good morning students," Miss Bustier said as she walked in the room, "I'm sure you've all heard by now, but Lila's home from her trip to Acho." Miss Bustier gestured to Lila as she walked in the door. 

"Hi everyone." The Italian girl said with a wave. 

"Hi Lila!" The class, except for Marinette and Chloé, chorused. 

"So, where am I sitting?" Lila asked, quite obviously staring at Adrien. 

"We put you in the front next to Chloé because of your hearing problem." Adrien said to the Italian girl, using his model smile. 

Chloé noticed the twitch in Lila's eye as Adrien said that. She was obviously not happy with the result. 

"Well, I was really hoping to sit next to Adrien so he could help me with all the work I missed." Lila said, faking disappointment. 

"Lila, if you need tutoring, I would be more than willing to help you after school." Miss Bustier offered with a smile. 

"Oh no Miss Bustier, I wouldn't want to bother you, I know you're busy." Lila countered. 

"Nonsense, I always have time for my students." Miss Bustier insisted, "In fact, today works just fine for me. I'll see you after school." 

"Thank you Miss Bustier," Lila said, "I'll try and make it, but I promised a friend I would help take care of their sick grandmother after school today. So I may not be able to." 

"Oh, that's fine Lila, just let me know when it's a good time for you. Now please sit down." 

Chloé makes eye contact with Marinette as Lila sits down. 

_Thank you,_ Marinette mouths. 

Chloé smirks in reply and turns to Lila, "So how was your trip?" 

"Oh it was great!" Lila responds, clapping her hands together, "The royal family was-" 

"Just decided I don't care." Chloé said, cutting the liar off. 

"Rude." Lila responded, turning back to the front. 

**____________________**

  
  


Chloé sat in the courtyard on a bench as she ate her lunch. She never ate in the cafeteria, it was too loud and nobody liked it when Chloé sat at their table. Normally Sabrina would be with her, but she had fallen for Lila's lies. Chloé would have to straighten her out later. 

Chloé ate her rich person sandwich(she didn't actually know what was in it) and texted with Adrien, who was on his way back to school from a photo shoot. 

All of the sudden, she heard somebody exit from the cafeteria on the third floor. Nobody usually left the cafeteria during lunch. 

Chloé watched Marinette stomp down the stairs and storm into the locker room. She didn't look happy in the slightest. 

Chloé was going to ignore it, but then remembered that Marinette was her friend now. Also she looked angry enough to get akumatised and an akumatised Ladybug would not be good. 

Chloé was about to get up and follow the dark haired girl when she noticed Lila walking down the stairs, then following Marinette into the locker room. 

This was not going to end well. 

Chloé followed the two girls into the locker room, and saw Lila enter the bathroom. 

Chloé snuck over to the bathroom door and kept it cracked open so she could hear the conversation. 

"Marinette?" Lila called out with fake concern, "Oh, are you crying?" Lila started to inch closer to Marinette, acting as if she was concerned. 

"No, I'm not!" Marinette retorted, causing Lila to pull back. 

"I can sense that you don't like me," Lila said, "But I don't understand why, we barely know each other." 

Marinette didn't say anything, only stood there with an angry expression. 

"I can't think of any reason that you would be so angry at me, unless this is all about Adrien." Lila seemed genuine, this girl was a good actor. 

Marinette turned away from the Italian girl with a grunt. 

"It is!" Lila exclaimed as if she had just figured it out, "You're jealous because Adrien gives me more attention than you and offered to help me with my studies." 

Chloé pulled out her phone and started to record, she had a feeling that something interesting was about to happen. 

"You know what," Lila continued, "It's really not worth fighting over a boy. You and I could be friends, and who knows, I might even be able to help you with Adrien." 

Marinette turned back to Lila, getting in her face, "You and I will only be friends the day you stop lying, Lila!" 

Lila gasped and stepped back as Marinette stepped forward with a finger extended at Lila. 

"I can't prove it, but I know for a fact you don't have tinnitus, that your wrist is just fine, that you don't know Prince Ali because you've never even set foot in Acho, and despite what you got Alya to write on her Ladyblog, Ladybug has never saved your life!" 

Chloé watched as Lila bent her neck like she was being attacked, she really looked like the victim here. 

"I only tell people what they wanna hear." Lila said suddenly, straightening her neck. 

"It's called lying!" Marinette shot back. 

"There's nothing you can do about it anyway." Lila replied, her entire personality seeming to have changed in an instant, "People can't resist when they hear what they like to hear." Lila said as she began to walk towards Marinette, causing the girl to back up in response. 

"If you don't want to be my friend, fine," Lila continued in her callous tone, "But soon you won't have any friends left at all, and trust me, I'll make sure you never get close to Adrien in class or anywhere." At this point Lila had backed Marinette against the wall, now Lila extends her arms and put them on either side of the dark haired girl, "You seem a little less dumb than the others, so I'll give you one last chance. You're either with me or against me. You don't have to answer right away, I'll give you until the end of class today." 

Lila turned away, flipping her hair as she did so, leaving Marinette standing against the wall. 

As Lila walked toward the door, Chloé moved behind the door so Lila wouldn't see her. As well as turning off the camera. 

As soon as Lila walked away, Chloé snuck into the bathroom. 

Marinette seemed about to walk into a stall when she heard the door close. Maro nette tuned around and noticed Chloé standing there. 

"Wassup bitch." Chloé said in greeting. 

"Hey Chloé." Marinette sighed, " I guess you heard that." 

"Heard it? I recorded it." Chloé said, waving her phone in the air. 

Marinette's eyes went wide, "You did?" 

"Of course bitch, who do you think I am? Now when do you want to out her?" Chloé asked. 

Marinette seemed to think on that for a second, "Let's wait a little while." 

Chloé blinked a couple times in surprise, "Why not just out her now and get it done with?" 

"Chloé, if either of us try and show that to the class we would get too many questions and Lila would use those questions to turn the class against us." 

"I don't follow." 

Marinette sighed, "If I show it to the class they would ask who filmed it. When I say you they would wonder why you would give the footage to me, cause you are supposed to hate me. If you show it Lila could claim you faked it and everyone would believe you because you've don't things like that before." 

Chloé remembered the video she made of Marinette punching her last year. Sabrina had dressed up as Marinette and pretended to punch Chloé. God she was an idiot back then. 

  
  


"You have a point." 

"So, let's wait, gather more evidence. And when the time is right we will expose her for the fake that she is." 

"Sounds like a plan." 

Chloé gave Marinette a high five, which felt very weird, and the two girls exited the bathroom. 

"By the way, we should really work on the fact that the class thinks we hate each other." Chloé says. 

"Ya, we probably should." Marinette responds. 

All of the sudden, Marinette stopped and grabbed Chloe's arm. 

"What are you-" 

Then Chloé noticed Lila and Adrien in front of them. 

"Are you trying to be some superhero, lecturing me like Ladybug did?" Lila was saying, her voice sounding angry, "Thanks, but no thanks! Ugh." Lila turned around and walked out the door, leaving Adrien standing there, looking shocked. 

"I'm still here if you need help catching up with your schoolwork." Adrien called out.

Oh, he is too nice. 

"Adrikins, you really shouldn't hang out with girls like that." Chloé jumps in, "They're bad news." 

Adrien turned to see the two girls and a smile appeared on his face, "Oh, hey you two. Are you girls finally getting along?" 

Chloé noticed the blush start to spread on Marinette's face, o great, she's going into babble mode. 

"No, I mean, yes but also no. Kind of I guess?" Marinette shrugged, looking very awkward. 

Chloé sighed as Adrien raised an eyebrow at the girl, "Ok then?" Adrien said, looking over at Chloé. 

"We decided since we're both your friends we should learn to get along instead of arguing all the time." Chloé explained to Adrien. While not a complete lie, it was kind of a lie. It was totally a lie. 

"Oh, also she helped me get a date with Kagami." Chloé added. 

"Wait what?" Adrien responded. 

"Anyways we have to go. Bye Adrikins." Chloé said as she dragged Marinette out the door with her. 

Chloé dragged Marinette out the door, locking it just in case Adrien wanted to follow them. 

"You are a mess." Chloé said to Marinette. 

"I know." 

"Let's get you a date with Adrien." Chloé said, pulling out her cell phone. 

"Wait what?" Marinette responded, "Chloé I'm not ready for a date with-" 

"I meant as Marin." Chloé cut the panicking girl off as she texted Sabrina. 

Marinette groaned, "We're still doing that?" 

"Of course, he won't see you as a romantic option any other way." Chloé pointed out as she texted the plan to the rest of the girls. 

"Thanks for the confidence." Marinette replied, rolling her eyes. 

"You're welcome." Chloé replied as the bell rang, "Let's go back to class."

___________________

  
  


Marinette stood next to Chloé at the Trocadéro Gardens. 

Also she was dressed as Marin. 

"Chloé I'm not too sure about this plan." Marinette admitted. 

"Nonsense, my plan is perfect." Chloé responded, typing something on her phone. 

"Chloé, Adrien will not just rush over here just because you tell him I'm over here." Marinette countered. 

"Yes he will." Chloé responded confidently.

"What makes you so sure?" Marinette twirled her hair extension as her anxiety rose, "What if he think my outfit looks ridiculous? What if he recognizes me? What if-" 

"Shut up bitch." Chloé cut off the dark haired girl. 

Marinette kept panicking in silence as Chloé kept tapping on her phone. 

"Ok, we're ready." Chloé said suddenly. 

"Oh ok." Marinette responded. 

"Ok, now we need to make this picture look realistic. You need to look cool and collected." 

"Right," Marinette repeated, "Cool and collected. Cool and collected." Marinette took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down." 

"It's just a picture, you are overreacting." Chloé pointed out. 

"I know, but we're sending the picture to _Adrien!_ I don't want to send him a bad picture." 

"Ok we're taking it now." Chloé said suddenly

Marinette was not prepared as Chloé leaned over, holding her phone out to take the picture. Marinette quickly adjusted her posture and facial expression to look as natural as possible. As if she had just _happened_ to run into Chloé Bourgeois on the street. 

"Eh looks good enough." Marinette heard Chloé say as she started tapping away on her phone again, "Ya he should be here soon." 

_Oh my god!_ Marinette started to panic a little. _What if he recognizes me? Is my hair alright? How long till he gets here? Is there still enough time to flee?_

"Oh look there he is." Chloé said, pointing across the gardens.

"WHAT?!!?" Marinette screeched as she jumped to hide behind Chloé. 

"Ok, I lied, but your reaction was way too crazy." Chloé turned and placed her hands on Marinette's shoulders, "Take some deep breaths. Calm down." 

Marinette did as advised, taking a few deep breaths and calming down. 

"Ok I think I'm good." Marinette said as she pushed Chloé off her shoulders. 

"Ok then," Chloé said, "Now Adrien is across the gardens for real this time. Go meet him halfway." 

"Ok, I got this." Marinette said more to herself than to Chloé. 

"Go get him!" Chloé said as she pushed Marinette forward. 

Marinette saw Adrien approaching as she also walked towards him. She noticed his face light up with a smile at the sight of her. 

"Hey model boy," Marinette said when Adrien was in speaking range, "how's your ankle?" 

Marinette didn't know where she was getting this confidence while talking to Adrien but she liked it. 

"Oh ya it's fine," Adrien responded, moving it around to prove it's point. 

"Oh that's nice, so what did your father think of you having a hurt ankle?" Marin asked. 

"He was a little angry but otherwise he understood."

"That's nice. Say, what were you doing at the ice rink anyways?" 

Ok this conversation was going well, Marinette hadn't stuttered once and she hadn't said anything dumb. This was amazing. 

"Oh I was on a date." Adrien responded. 

"With three girls?" Marin replied using a playful voice, "Agreste, I didn't know you were such a playboy." 

_What in the hell am I saying? Adrien doesn't like teasing like that! Does he? Oh no!_

"Wa-what, no!" Adrien seemed to trip over his words in shock, "I was on a date with Kagami, but some other friends tagged along." 

"Oh? And how's that going?" 

_What am I DOING? Why am I asking him about another girl? What is wrong with me?_

"Actually I think my sister is trying to turn her gay." Adrien admitted. 

"Oh? I wasn't aware you had a sister. I thought you where an only child." 

"Oh, ya. I consider Chloé my sister because we grew up together. But never tell her that because it would go straight to her head." Adrien laughed, it was a beautiful sound. One Marinette hadn't heard in a long time. A sound that made her heart skip a beat and her breath hitch. 

"Oh, that's sweet." Marinette managed to get out. 

"Ya, I guess. But enough about me, what about you. I only know your name, which I believe is Marin?" 

"Yes that's correct, my name is Marin." 

"What about your last name?" 

_Oh shit! What do I say? I wasn't prepared for this! Quick say something! Anything!_

"I am Marin Anciel." She lied. 

"Oh, like Marc Anciel?" 

_Oh shit he knew Marc._

"Ya, he's my little brother." 

_What am I SAYING? I'm just digging a deeper hole!_

"Oh that's awesome. By the way how do you know Marinette?" 

_She's ME!_

"Oh she's my cousin." 

_Well, Marc is my cousin so not technically a lie._

"Oh I didn't know Marinette had any cousins." 

"Oh ya. We actually have the same name, Marinette, named after our great-grandmother. I just go by Marin yo make it easier on everybody." 

_I am going to die._

"Say, do you want to continue this over dinner sometime?" Adrien asked while looking at his watch, "I actually have to go." 

_AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Adrien Agreste just asked me out on a date!_

"Ya sure that sounds great." Marin responded like a normal person, "Tomorrow works for me." 

"Awesome, can I get your number then?" 

Fuck. 

"Oh, actually I just dropped my phone into the sewers and I need to get a new one." 

"Oh I see, I'll just text Marc then." 

"Sounds good." 

_This is terrible!_

"Ok then, see you tomorrow." 

Marinette watched Adrien walk away, somehow not passing out after he left. 

Marinette walked back to the spot where Chloé was waiting for her. 

"How did it go?" Chloé asked. 

Marinette thought back to the conversation. 

And immediately passed out. 

**_____________________**

  
  


Lila Rossi had watched the entire exchange between Adrien and the dressed up Marinette. And Adrien didn't even seen to recognise her. 

It was insanity. At least Lila's lies were somewhat believable, only aided by her amazing acting skills. But, Marinette was a terrible liar and a terrible actor. Lila had no clue how Adrien hadn't seen through the girl. 

Lila felt her anger boil over as she watched Marinette pass out into Chloé's arms. Since when were those two close at all? 

Lila tilted her head upwards and saw the black butterfly flying towards her. 

Lila accepted the butterfly with her entire heart. 

**"Chameleon, I am Hawkmoth…"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh cliffhanger! 
> 
> The date will happen next chapter. It may or may not receive some intervention from Lila tho.


	7. Chameleon Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chlogami smoothie date and akuma problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been like a month but i got hard writers block and couldn't write for a week and a half. Also i was writing other fics so sorry. 
> 
> Also i bought Lego Harry Potter for the switch and I'm currently reliving my childhood. Great game. 
> 
> Enjoy tho

Marinette was still freaking out about what happened. Adrien Agreste had asked her out on a date! 

Marinette looked through her closet, trying to figure out what to wear for the date. She had several dresses that she could wear, many she had made herself. 

Marinette grabbed out a pink dress from her closet. It was lacy and form fitting. It would be-

"I hope you aren't thinking about wearing that on the date." Chloé suddenly said, cutting off Marinette's train of thought. 

"Wait what?" Marinette responded. 

"Alya and I already planned out an outfit for your date." Chloé stood up from where she was sitting and grabbed the dress from Marinette, putting it back into the closet.

"Ok then, what dress am I wearing then?" Marinette asked. It better be a good one, she didn't want to look bad on her first date with Adrien. 

"Oh, you aren't wearing a dress." Chloé responded, shattering all of Marinette's dreams. 

"What? Why?"

"If you show up in a fancy dress for a first date with a guy you seemingly just met is weird." Chloé said shutting Marinette's closet, "You're going casual." 

"But, if I go casual then Adrien will think-" 

"Adrien will think that you look good." Chloé said, cutting off Marinette before she could get rambling, "Despite being a model, Adrien doesn't care about fashion very much. Uncle Gabriel chooses his outfits. If it was up to Adrien he would wear anime shirts with terrible puns. It will be fine." 

"Ok, so what am I wearing?" Marinette asked. 

"T-shirt, the black leather jacket, and a black jeans. Also the combat boots of course."

"That's literally the same outfit as last time." Marinette countered. 

"Exactly, Marin has a style and she's sticking with it." 

The mention of Marin put a slight damper on Marinette's mood, "Chloé I'm still not sure about this whole thing." 

"What do you mean?" Chloé said as she typed something on her phone. 

"Pretending to be somebody else just to date Adrien, it feels wrong." 

Chloé groaned and put her phone down, "Not this again," she grumbled before turning to Marinette, "Marinette, Adrien only sees you as a friend, even if he is subconsciously completely smitten with you. We need to show him that you are an option, that is the point of this. Once he has fallen for you, we will reveal it's you and you'll live happily ever after. Simple as that." 

"But what if he's offended that I lied just to be with him." 

"Trust me, he won't be." Chloé responded confidently, looking at her phone, "Okay, so, I have a date with Kagami in like an hour, so you're going to be on your own for the date, the girl's should be over soon to put you in Marin Mode, bye bitch." 

"Bye Chloé." Marinette responded, pulling out her phone to distract her from her panic, she had a few texts from Marc, who was understandably confused as to how to answer questions from Adrien about a sister who doesn't exist. 

The girls arrived soon after and made Marinette into someone who doesn't exist.

"Girl, you look perfect, Adrien won't be able to stop looking at you." Alya said, enthusiastic as always. 

"That's what I'm afraid of." Marinette responded. 

A frown appeared on Alya's face, "You alright girl?" 

"I'm just unsure about this whole thing, Alya. It feels like lying."

"Oh, come on girl, this is the perfect plan! It's like the Greek myths with Hera and Zues, Zues pretended to be a bird so Hera would say that she loved him and then Zues revealed it was him and they got married. It's a beautiful story." 

"Ya, and then Zues cheated on her with mortal women countless times." Marinette said, sighing. 

"Girl, that is depressing." 

Marinette sighed, "Can I get a few minutes alone?" 

Alya's face morphed to concern, "Are you alright?" 

"Ya, I'm fine, I just need a few minutes alone."

"Alright then, well leave you alone, but the date is in a half an hour so don't take too long." 

"Okay." 

The girls went downstairs, leaving Marinette alone in her room. 

Marinette stood in front of the mirror, twirling the hair extension that went down the side of her face. She wasn't sure if she could do this. She felt terrible lying to Adrien as Marin, and felt even worse that he believed her. 

What would happen if they got into a real relationship? It would be just one giant lie. She couldn't do that to him. 

Marinette felt tears attempt to escape her eyes. 

No! No crying, it would ruin the makeup. 

Marinette was blinking the tears away as she heard the trapdoor to her room open.

"Guys, I said I needed- oh Maman." Marinette said as her mother entered her room. 

"I had to come see you off before your date dear." Her mother said kindly, "Interesting clothing choice, not what I would have expected." 

"Maman, I don't know what to do, I feel like I'm lying to Adrien like this." 

"Marinette dear, I don't know all the details but I believe that you have good instincts and know what you should do." 

Marinette smiled, "Thanks Maman." 

"You're welcome dear, now come give your mother a kiss before you leave." 

Marinette smiled as she walked over to her mother, giving her a hug and a kiss. 

Her mother gave her a kiss in return. 

And Marinette faded into unconsciousness.

**_____________________**

  
  


Chameleon let Marinette fall to the floor as she took the form of the girl. 

It was a perfect opportunity to ruin this girl's life. She would ruin any chance Marinette would ever have to be with Adrien while also ruining her reputation. 

Chameleon walked downstairs to find Marinette's group of brain dead friends waiting. 

"Ok guys, I'm ready." Chameleon called out using Marinette's voice. 

"Perfect!" Alya said enthusiastically, "Let's make this boy fall for you!" 

Chameleon smirked internally as Marinette's friends buzzed with excitement. 

Marinette wouldn't have any friends left after Chameleon was done with her.

**_____________________**

  
  


Kagami exited the car in front of the address Chloé had given her. It was a restaurant with large front windows and bright green walls on the inside, there was a strip of wall near the top of the ceiling with nothing but fruit pictures. 

The place looked… interesting to say the least. 

Kagami noticed Chloé sitting on one of the tables outside the restaurant, looking at her phone and typing something. 

"Good afternoon, Chloé." Kagami said in greeting as she approached the blond. 

The blond looked up from her phone, "Oh, hey, you actually came." Chloé responded. 

"Of course I did, I am not one to skip out on arrangements." Kagami answered curtly. 

Chloé frowned, "You seem a bit tense, what's wrong?" 

Kagami did not trust Chloé, that is what was 'wrong'. After everything that Adrien had told her about the blond girl, Kagami refused to trust her. Chloé no doubt had some secret agenda. 

"Nothing, I'm fine." Kagami said as Chloé got up from her chair. 

"Cool, let's go in then." Chloé said, suddenly grabbing Kagami's hand and pulling her into the shop. 

Kagami found herself looking at a menu above the counter with seemingly endless smoothie options. 

As Kagami looked at the menu, getting slightly confused at all the combinations. 

_ Maybe I should go simple.  _ Kagami thought,  _ Just choose something off the basic menus that sounds good.  _

"Have you decided yet?" Chloé asked with a smirk. 

What was she smirking about? Kagami thought about it for a second before realising that Chloé was still holding onto her hand. 

_ That is… slightly embarrassing _ . Kagami thought as she pulled her hand back, feeling a slight burn on her cheeks. 

"I'll take a mixed berry smoothie please." Kagami said to the person behind the counter. 

"I'll take a Mango and Pineapple smoothie please." Chloé said, reaching into her bag, "Oh, shit." 

Kagami raised an eyebrow, "What's the problem." 

"I don't have my wallet, I must have left it at Marinette's house." Chloé said, sounding annoyed. 

"Do you need me to pay?" Kagami asked. 

"No," Chloé responded, pulling out her phone, "I keep an extra card in my phone case." 

Kagami watched as the blond removed her phone case and pulled out a credit card, then proceeded to pay for the smoothies. 

"Thank you, your smoothies will be right out." The worker said as the two girls turned from the counter. 

Kagami sat down across from Chloé at one of the nearby tables, "I wouldn't think this would be the type of place  _ Chloé Bourgeois  _ would hang out in." Kagami said. 

"I normally don't hang out at places like this, but I make an exception here because the smoothies are god tier." Chloé responded. 

"I've actually never had a smoothie before, so this will be my first." Kagami admitted. 

Chloé's eyes went wide, "You've  _ never  _ had a smoothie before?" Chloé asked in disbelief. 

Kagami nodded, "My mother keeps me on a strict diet at home in order to keep me healthy and I have never gone out with friends like this, so I simply never had one."

"This is such  _ bullshit! _ " Chloé exclaimed, seeming a little angry, "Smoothies are like, fruit, yogurt, and sugar! It's like, one of the healthiest things you can eat!"

Kagami was surprised to see the girl getting angry on her behalf, it was touching. 

"I never had many sweet things as a child, my diet was more focused around nutrition rather than taste." 

"Oh, you poor girl. You have missed out on so much." Chloé said before a grin appeared on her face, "I just had a brilliant idea." 

Kagami raised an eyebrow, she didn't trust an idea that came from Chloé Bourgeois. 

"We are going to go around Paris and you are going to eat all the delicious food you have been missing out on." Chloé explained. 

"All on one day?" Kagami asked. 

"Of course not, that would be ridiculous. We'll have split it up across multiple days since there is so much you need to try." Chloé explained. 

Kagami wasn't so sure about the plan, the outings would take a lot of time out of her practices and she didn't trust Chloé's intentions. 

"I appreciate the offer, I will consider-" 

"Oh it wasn't an offer," Chloé said, cutting her off, "It was a promise." 

Kagami blinked, "Excuse you?"

Chloé grinned, "I know that if I give you a choice you're going to say no, so I'm not. We're going to get together once a week to go eat sweet things and you're going to enjoy it." Chloé stared as if it was a fact. 

Kagami sighed, it would be rude to decline and her mother would be angry if she soured relations with the Bourgeois family. 

"Very well then," Kagami agreed, "I will arrange my schedule to allow for once a week outings with you." 

"Excuse me," an employee said approaching the table, "Here are your smoothies." The employee set down 2 transparent plastic cups full of smoothie. Kagami's was a mix of blue and purple while Chloé's was an orange color. 

"Thank you." Kagami said to the employee as they walked away. 

Kagami grabbed the cup and brought the straw to her lips, casually taking a sip since she hadn't expected much from the drink. 

Kagami was hit by a wave of flavors she had never tasted before. It was a sweet taste but also had a slight bitter taste to it that made it not too overpowering.

It was the best thing Kagami had ever tasted. 

"So," Chloé said, breaking Kagami out of her thoughts, "How is it?"

"Amazing." Kagami answered, taking another large sip. 

"I'm glad you enjoy it," Chloé said with an amused smirk, "But if you don't slow down then it's all going to disappear." 

Kagami forced herself to slow down so she could enjoy the drink more.

"How have I lived without this for so long?" Kagami asked nobody in particular. 

"You haven't, today is your first day living, congratulations." Chloé responded. 

Kagami laughed at that and took another sip of the smoothie. 

If there was more food like this then Kagami might just enjoy her outings with Chloé. 

**___________________**

  
  


Kagami finished her smoothie way before Chloé did and instead of making Kagami wait, Chloé took her smoothie into the car. 

Chloé sat next to Kagami in the back seat while the chauffeur drove them to their next destination. 

"So, where are we going now?" Kagami asked. 

Chloé took another sip of her smoothie, which was still half full, "I need to stop by Marinette's house to grab my wallet, but after that I'm taking you to Andre's ice cream cart." 

Chloé was fairly sure that Kagami had never heard of Andre's Sweetheart Ice Cream so going there was an important step in turning this girl gay. 

"I see, I've also never had ice cream so I look forward to it." 

"Your childhood was sad." 

"I do not think whether or not I had frozen dessert is very telling of the happiness of my childhood." 

Chloé sighed, Kagami obviously didn't trust Chloé, which was fair given Chloé's personality. But Chloé had also glimpsed how Kagami acted under her cold exterior and Chloé needed more. 

The car pulled up next to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery and the chauffeur got out and opened the door for Chloé. 

Setting her smoothie in one of the cup holders, Chloé climbed out.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." She said to Kagami. 

"I'll wait here for your return." Kagami responded. 

Chloé entered the bakery and, after a short conversation with Marinette's parents, went up to Marinette's room. 

Chloé found her wallet sitting on the girl's desk, untouched. Marinette was too kind to take any money. 

Chloé was about to leave when she noticed an odd lump in the corner, next to the vanity mirror. 

Looking a little closer, Chloé realised it wasn't an odd lump, it was Marinette. 

What the hell was she still doing here? 

And why was she on the floor?

Chloé moved closer and realised the girl was laying in an odd way, her limbs were laid out in an uncomfortable looking way and her head was face first on the floor. 

Was she… passed out? 

Chloé kneeled down next to the girl and rolled her over so she was laying on her back. 

"Marinette?" Chloé slapped the girl on the cheek lightly, "Wake up." 

No response. 

Chloé slapped a little bit harder, "Hello?" 

Still no response. 

Chloé brought her hand back and slapped Marinette with all the force she could muster, leaving a large red slap mark on the girl's face. 

Again, no response. 

Chloé stood up and pulled out her phone, pulling up Alya's contact and hitting call. 

Alya picked up after a few seconds. 

"Hey Chloé, what's up? Thought you were on a date." Alya said as she picked up. 

"What the hell happened?" Chloé asked angrily, ignoring Alya's question. 

"What do you mean? Everything's fine." 

"Everything is not  _ fine. _ Marinette is passed out in her room while Adrien is waiting for his date and you guys are who knows where!  _ What the hell happened? _ " Chloé near shouted. 

Alya was quiet for a few seconds, when she answered she sounded confused, "Marinette is here, as Marin, on a date with Adrien. I'm watching them right now. Everything is fine."

"Listen, I know you're a little slow, but Marinette cannot be there if she's knocked the fuck out in her bedroom." Chloé answered harshly. 

"You're the slow one because Marinette is here, eating parfaits with Adrien, not knocked out in her bedroom. I don't know what you're trying to pull here but if you screw this up for my best friend, I will fight you." Alya answered, now sounding defensive. 

"I swear to god." Chloé mumbled, rubbing her temples. Bloggerbrat was so blind she couldn't see the problem. "Listen," Chloé said in a slow tone, "Marinette is passed out in her room right now, but also on a date with Adrien. Either I'm going insane or we have a fake Marinette." 

"Well if Marinette is here then who is knocked out in her room?" Alya asked. 

"I think the better question is, if Marinette is knocked out in her room, who the hell is eating parfaits with Adrien right now?"

Alya went quiet for a few seconds, "An akuma." She answered. 

Chloé groaned. Of course this would happen. Chloé couldn't have a nice date while 2 of her best friends hooked up.  _ No! _ An akuma had to come along and fuck up everything. 

"Ok, don't intervene yet." Chloé instructed as she hurried down the stairs, "Marin doesn't know you so Adrien might get suspicious. I'm going to call the heroes and they can deal with it." 

It was a good excuse minus the fact that Chat Noir was on a date with said akuma and Ladybug was passed out. 

"Hold up, you have contact with the heroes?" Alya asked. 

"Of course I do, who do you think I am? Now, if you can somehow distract Adrien and the akuma long enough for the heroes to arrive." 

Chloé rushed out the bakery as she said this, running to the car and throwing open the door before the chauffeur could open it.

"Get us to the parfait place near my hotel," Chloé instructed the chauffeur, "Immediately."

"Ok, I'll be there soon," Chloé said into the phone, "Make sure the akuma doesn't pull anything." 

"Got it." Alya responded, "Should i-"

Chloe ended the call and turned to Kagami. 

Who was holding an empty smoothie cup.

Chloé blinked as Kagami gave an awkward smile. 

"Did you drink my smoothie?" Chloé asked. 

"I apologise," Kagami said as she set the cup down, "It looked delicious and I-" 

"Ok, whatever, not the time." Chloé said, cutting Kagami off. This girl was lucky she was so cute or Chloé would have chewed her out. "Marinette got replaced by an akuma. Nobody noticed until I found her passed out in her room. The akuma is disguised as Marinette dressed up to be Marin so she can go on a date with Adrien. Now an akuma is on a date with Adrien and Alya is distracting them until the heroes arrive." Chloé explained, talking fast, "You understand?" 

"Mostly." Kagami responded. 

"Perfect, do you have your sword?" Chloé asked. 

"I always have my sword." Kagami answered, pulling out a sheathed katana from seemingly nowhere. 

This girl was perfect.

"Ok then," Chloé said, preparing her super-bitch mode, "Let's go fuck up an akuma." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part 3. 
> 
> Wasn't planning on it but the doc for this chapter was 10 pages and it's been like a month so I decided to post. 
> 
> I'll try and get the next part to yall soon. Cya
> 
> Kagami bouta stab some fools

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed, I renamed Queen Wasp to The Hive Empress because without the miraculous and Chloe's superhero persona name to work off of Hawkmoth would definitely name her something dumb like that. 
> 
> There will be an accompanying group chat fic which will run parallel to this fic(that's what that little bit at the end was). 
> 
> I had lots of fun writing this and I hope y'all enjoyed it. I thing Chloe deserves better. Chloe is seriously misunderstood, she had terrible role models and grew up without love from her parents. 
> 
> Also Audrey is a bitch.


End file.
